


High School Drama

by LilRamenLover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamenLover/pseuds/LilRamenLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better that it sounds because I suck at summeries! Full Summery inside! R&R PLZ!Naruto and Hinata are best friends even though Hinata has fallen in love with Naruto, who has a crush on the popular Sakura. After Hinata catches Naruto making out with his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto

Hinata was a smart girl. Not straight A's but most A's and the rest B's. It was enough to satisfy her. She joined a lot of clubs to please her father and took up tennis to help get rid of stress. She was a beautiful girl. Her waist-long lavender hair was a darker shade of her almost pearl-colored eyes and it contrasted to her pale skin. Her face was delicately shaped. It gave off the glow of innocence. Hinata had the hourglass figure that most girls would die for and guys would drool for. She around a C-sized breast size, which was good because any bigger it would look awkward on her petite body. She also had long slender legs. But no one knows these facts because she hides in under her bulky clothing.

Her friends include Sasuke, Gaara, Chouji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji (her over-protective cousin), Lee and Ino. They were all sophomores. But Hinata's best friend would have to be Uzumaki, Naruto.

They have been friends since they met in grade 2 back at the Academy. She was shy and he was loud. Complete opposites but that made them even better friends. They knew everything about each other. They did everything together. And in every story about best friends, Hinata fell hard for the dense Naruto (A/N: no surprise!).

It had to be when they were watching a chick flick (surprisingly picked by Naruto!) about best friends falling in love. Naruto had joking said "so when do you think we're gonna fall in love, Hina-chan?" After stuttering and blushing profusely, Hinata slowly started seeing Naruto in a different way.

It was hard for her. To be in love with her best friend who has a crush on Sakura, one of the most popular girls at school. To see him constantly ask her out on dates and get rejected. To have to comfort him afterwards, saying, "one day she'll notice you!" while on the inside her heart was breaking ever so slowly.

Back then, Naruto wasn't popular. This all changed when high school began. Naruto immediately became popular overnight after leading the school's basketball team to victory. Hinata, being his best pal, was also promoted to popular status. He was also promoted to "hottie" status after joining the Marital Arts Club, which worked, of his fat and he gained himself some muscles.

So, it shouldn't have surprised Hinata when Sakura began noticing the little idiot. Of course, Naruto never got over his crush, which allowed them to flirt shamelessly. It's shouldn't have surprised Hinata to see Naruto and Sakura making out in the hallway one morning at school.


	2. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

It was a normal day for Hinata. She got up, washed and got ready for school, the usual clothing: white loose shirt, baggy black pants and it would usually be covered up with her purple coat but it was too hot these last few days, so she just left it. She put on pearl earrings given to her by Neji-niisan and her charm bracelet, which was given by Naruto as a birthday gift. She went downstairs to eat breakfast with Hanabi, her younger sadistic sister and Neji. Her father would usually be there but he was away on business. Her mother had died giving birth to Hanabi.

"Good Morning Neji-niisan, Hanabi-chan" said Hinata.

"Morning, onee-chan" and "Good Morning Hinata-sama" was the replies she got.

After a quiet breakfast, Hinata hurried to the door where Neji was waiting for her so they could drive to school.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" asked Neji

"Huh? What are you talking about?" replied Hinata nervously. _Please let him not know about Naruto!_

"When are you gonna tell Naruto that you like him?" smirked Neji as if to say 'you can't hide that from me, its too obvious!'

"…Eeto…anou…ummmm…" stuttered Hinata while Neji just laughed silently.

"Is it that obvious?" sighed Hinata.

"Yeah, but nobody really knows because you don't bring attention to yourself." Comforted Neji

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you suck at it!" pouted Hinata. Neji just continued to chuckle as he pulled up in their high school's parking lot.

"Alright, see you at lunch Hinata-sama, I have to meet Tenten now" mumbled a blushing Neji.

"Neji-niisan! You have been dating Tenten for 3 months now. There is no need to be shy! You two make a cute couple!" teased Hinata, which only caused Neji to blush harder.

* * *

 

Hinata continued on her way to her locker. She took a longer way because there was still a lot of time until school began and this way she could past by Naruto locker and hopefully be able to talk with him. She blushed slightly and ducked her face into her books.

Just as she was about to turn to where Naruto's locker is, she heard his loud bright voice ring out shouting "GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!"

Hinata's heart just stopped along with her body. She was paralyzed with slight fear and envy at what to Sakura would say. Lately she spent a lot of time flirting with Naruto. _Oh god! NO!_

"Morning Naruto-Kun!" replied Sakura. _–Kun? Since when did she start calling MY Naru-kun, Naruto-kun?!_ Hinata quietly peered around the wall to look at what was happening. Naruto was in a loose (but it still showed his muscles) green shirt with darker green stripes going across horizontally and baggy jeans which thankfully aren't so baggy that they would fall off of him at anytime. (A/N: I hate when guys pants are so loose that they are gonna come off! How annoying!). In combination with his boyish grin, he looked super fine.

**Whoa! He's so fine, I could eat him up!**

_Huh? Who are you?!_

**I'm your Inner, now shut up! They are talking!!!**

"Anou, Naruto-kun?" said Sakura.

"You okay, Sakura-chan? You're kind of red" replied a concerned Naruto. His large sapphire eyes peered into her eyes for a while before Sakura turned her head blushing harder.

"Naruto, over this past couple of months…you see…I like you" mumbled Sakura, but it was loud enough for Hinata and Naruto to hear.

_Please say you don't like her! PLEASE!_

**As much as it hurts to say, but we know that's not going to happen.**

Hinata turned her attention back to the scene that was unfolding in front of her. She watched as a dumbfounded Naruto slowly put on his mischievous charming grin on.

"So that means, if I asked you to be in girlfriend, you wouldn't reject & punch senseless me?" questioned Naruto.

"Actually, I think I would respond something like this." Hinata watched as Sakura pulled Naruto in for a searing hot, passionate kiss, which he returned happily. Pretty soon, they were making out and fondling in the middle of the hallway.

Hinata turned around and slid down the wall in an attempt to regain her breath. _I can't break down…if I do, Naruto and Sakura will overhear me and start asking why I am crying. I can't deal with that. Oh! Naruto! Why, did you go and have to do that! Can't you see that I love you!_

Hinata calmed herself. She needed to get to her locker so, just to past the make-out duo. She grabbed her stuff, ducked her head into her books and ran past them. Naruto was so caught up that he didn't notice.

* * *

 

Hinata continued to run down the hall (A/N: surprising long hallway!) while he sobbed hard but quietly. There weren't many people in school, so she didn't bump into anyone.

Bu luck wasn't on her side today. She ran straight into someone who replied with "Oomph!" Her head hit their chest which was hard yet soft. Soon, she felt a cold liquid fall on her soaking her and her shirt. She fell down on the floor. "Oww…" moaned still sobbing Hinata. _Great! As if life doesn't suck already!_

"Sorry…(sniff) I wasn't looking where I was going (sob)…Sorry!" That's when she looked up into the face of whom she collided with. Hinata gasped as her eyes widened. The combination of what had happened in the last few minutes caused Hinata to instantaneously fainted right on the spot!


	3. Nurse's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

_Huh? Where am I? This room is all white…am I in the Nurse's office?_

Hinata groaned and stretched out her sore muscles while looking around at her surroundings. A bed, and a curtain surrounded her. Overall, it was a pretty plain room.

Before Hinata even had time to think, a nurse came into the room.

"Ahh! You're awake Miss… Hyuuga" said the nurse while looking at the file.

"How do you know my name?" asked Hinata

"We found your student ID card" the nurse replied showing her the card, "oh and by the way, my name is Tomoyo."

"Ah, we?" questioned Hinata.

"Your boyfriend of course! Such a charming young man, he carried you here and told me what happened! Oh, I must tell him, you're awake. It's so sweet, he refused to leave until you woke up. He's a keeper! I must go tell him now!" winked Tomoyo before rushing off to get Hinata's apparent boyfriend, leaving Hinata to blush profusely. While she waited for this 'boyfriend', she recalled what had happened and started to get depressed. But she had to snap out of her dazed state, when someone came in.

"Yo!" There stood _the_ Kakashi in all his glory. The most popular, sweetest, hottest senior and guy that the school has ever since. He's a straight A student, captain of the soccer team, president of Student council and one of the co-founders of the Martial Arts Club. To put a cherry on top, he was single. The only turn-off, he's an avid reader of the Icha Icha Paradise series. (A/N: Come on! I can't get rid of that! Plus, it might be important to his role:P )

Hinata could only stare open-mouthed with shock. Don't get her wrong, unlike the 99.9 of the female population, she wasn't a crazy fan girl of his. Though she still though he was hot. She was called back to attention when he snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Sorry! I'm sorry that I bumped into in the hall, and you had to carry me back and that you had to wait for me to get up! I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm so sorry--" Hinata abruptly stopped when Kakashi started laughing.

"I'm sorry that I laughed at you but I have never heard someone apologize as much as you just did," gasped Kakashi. He then continued to laugh.

"I suppose…you're right, I mean…I _do_ constantly apologize…he he…it is pretty funny," Hinata joined Kakashi in their laughter.

Kakashi was the first to stop laughing giving him the chance to talk. "Anyways, I'm sorry about your shirt, when we bumped into each other, I spilled Coke on it, so the Nurse changed your shirt for you. Don't take me for a pervert when I say this, but you have a _very_ sexy figure, why do you hide it?"

"I'm pretty shy so I'm not one to show off my body Kakashi-sempi."

"Ahh, modest and sexy, a rare creature you are."

Hinata never had this much trouble talking to a person. Kakashi was so easy-going she felt like she could tell him anything. So when he asked what she was crying about when she bumped into him, she immediately told the story of seeing Naruto and Sakura see and how it broke her heart, not even bothering to try and stop the tears from flowing. She heard him get up and felt him patting her back in a comforting way.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Very much, Kakashi-sempi."

"Well, then I have a plan, listen up Hinata-chan!"


	4. The Plan & The Hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

"Come on Hinata-chan! Classes will start in like 15 minutes. Time to get the plan on the road!" yelled the excited Kakashi.

"I'm coming Kakashi-kun," replied the blushing Hinata while slipping her soft, petite hand into his.

"Good, good. Remember stick to the plan!" replied Kakashi confidently squeezing her hand.

The plan was simple. Hinata was going to put a little bit of space in between them and change some of her habits, like instead of calling Naruto-kun, it would be Naruto-san.

" _ **Are you sure Kakashi-sempi?"**_

" _ **Yeah, and it's Kakashi-kun, now. Naruto is too used to seeing you as a friend. Putting a little space between you two will cause Naruto to crave your attention then. And we both know, that Naruto, in his desperation to gain your attention again, might start to ignore Sakura-san"**_

" _ **Demo, isn't that a bad thing for Sakura-san?"**_

" _ **Usually, but I think Sakura-san doesn't really like Naruto in that way. If she did, she would have liked him before he got popular, right?"**_

" **I guess…"**

The next step of the plan was to change her appearance. Kakashi and Hinata were going to the mall after school.

"Huh? How is changing my appearance gonna help, Kakashi…-kun?"

" _ **He most likely sees you as still the little girl you were when you met him. Seeing you dress up, and seeing how other guys will drool, he'll realize you're a grown woman now!"**_

" _ **But, shouldn't Naruto-…san, like me for my personality?"**_

" _ **He already likes you for you, Hinata-chan…what he lacks for you now is passion. The best way to get his hormones raging is dress differently."**_

" _ **Demo…"**_

" _ **Don't worry Hinata-chan…you're very beautiful and the clothes won't be too bad. You might like them!"**_

" _ **Okay…"**_

The last step was to show Naruto, that Hinata is important. This is where Kakashi-kun comes in. He'll pretend to be Hinata's boyfriend, causing Naruto to be jealous.

_**"HUH?!?! Demo, Kakashi-kun/…I only think of you as a sempi or a brother at most!"** _

" _ **I know Hinata-chan, I'll only see you as a sister too. But, me being your boyfriend is vital!"**_

" _ **How?"**_

" _ **Unlike the first 2 steps, this will definitely get his attention. Let's face it, Naruto-san is dense. But if he has feelings for you, he will react to you being taken. Sometimes, you never realize what you have until it's gone. This will make him realize how important you are to him."**_

" _ **But, won't he hate you."**_

" _ **Ahh…a small price to pay…"**_

" _ **Why are you volunteering to help me out, Kakashi-kun?"**_

" _ **Besides it being straight out of an Icha Icha book (insert dreamy look), I'll get to help you. Plus, it will get rid of those crazy fan girls. They won't take no for an answer. (Insert shudder).**_

"" _ **Okay. Thank you Kakashi-kun!"**_

So this brings us back to the present, where Kakashi was holding Hinata's hand walking down the halls. They had already been to Kakashi's locker and there he introduced her to some of his friends. One of them, Gai, immediately bear-hugged screaming about youthfulness. Thankfully, Kakashi managed to pry Gai off the frightened Hinata.

They had also been to Hinata's locker where she introduced Kakashi-kun to her friends. Everyone but Naruto was there. They were really polite to him and said Hinata looked very pretty. But at the same time, they were confused. Hinata knew it seemed weird, because they knew that Hinata liked Naruto. Neji gave her a you-better-explain-yourself-later look before Kakashi took Hinata's hand and lead her away.

People reacted differently to their 'relationship'. Girls were crying and giving death glares to Hinata. One girl even fainted in shock. Some boys stared in shock at Kakashi and tried to get a better look at the girl who seemingly captured his heart. Other boys just stared at Hinata, looking at her hungrily. Probably because of the new purple thank top that clung to her showing the curves that were previously hidden. Hinata shuddered and walked closer to Kakashi.

"You're acting is wonderful, Hinata-chan" whispered Kakashi into her ear.

"Thanks" she said whispering back.

"Now all we need is someone certain to see us like this"

They were at Hinata's classroom door and Kakashi was leaning down, when…

"HEY HINA-chan?!"


	5. Confusion & Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

** Naruto's POV **

_This day could not get any better!_ Sakura-chan has final agreed to go out with me. And we spent the majority of the morning making out in the halls. The first thing I did when we parted was run to my friends. I figured that they would be at Hina-chan's locker, that's where we always meet. _AHH! I can't WAIT to tell Hina-chan!_ Hina-chan is such an amazing best friend! She always cheered me up after Sakura-chan's refusals.

"HEY! Guys!" I yelled at them. They were huddle in a group, discussing something in heated whispers. They stopped though at once when they saw me.

Shrugging the suspicion off, I told them my news. "Guys, guess who hocked up with Sakura-chan!"

Tenten was the first to react, "Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto. Maybe you'll get her next time."

I stared at her trying to find any signs of her joking. Finding none, I said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. NO! I'M her boyfriend!" and then I preceded to them the whole story.

In reply I got some "ohh's" and a small 'congrats'.

"You guys suck! Where's Hina-chan? _She'll_ be thrilled for me. Oh! The classroom!" I left in a rush, running towards our first period classroom

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Normal POV (after Naruto left the group)**

"Now it makes sense!" proclaimed the lazy genius, Shikamaru.

"What?" asked Ino.

"Hinata most likely found Naruto & Sakura making out this morning and it broke her heart. So she is either trying to move on or is trying to get Naruto jealous when he sees her as Kakashi's girlfriend," answered Gaara monotony

"But, Hinata isn't someone like that. She wouldn't try to get Naruto jealous because would mean using Kakashi-sempi and that would hurt Kakashi's feeling and Hinata doesn't like to hurt people's feelings," defended Tenten.

"Unless, Kakashi knows about it" replied Kankuro.

"But, why would he help her?" questioned Temari.

"True…--" said Kankuro

"Or maybe, Hinata really does have feelings for this Kakashi dude" interrupted Kiba.

"But, Hinata still had feeling for Naruto this morning, she is not someone to move on that quickly" stated Neji.

"Or, we could just wait to until lunch, so we can ask Hinata herself" said Chouji while munching on his chips.

The rest all nodded in agreement.

** End of Normal POV **

**Naruto's POV**

I jogged through the halls. Usually the hallways were filled with chatter and people would random jump out to congratulate him on his latest game or just to flirt with him. But today, it was abnormally quiet. Most people were whispering about something. I'm not one for gossip, but seeing this made me quite interested. I strained my ears and caught bits of information like:

"Who is she!?!? …So lucky."

"Kakashi actually got himself a girl!! …Hot too."

_Whoa! I know Kakashi-sempi! He's so cool. One of the founders of the Marital Arts Club. Very good at sparring, taught me some tricks. Can't wait to check out his girl and tease him about it!!_

I finally reached the classroom and I saw Hinata's trademark hair.

"HINA-chan?!" my shout died at my lips, turning into a question instead. There was Hinata-chan at the door of our classroom with Kakashi-sempi.

_She couldn't be his girlfriend?! No way, probably just friends. Hina-chan going out with Kakashi-sempi? Yeah, right… right?_

"Yo!" was Kakashi's simple reply.

"Hey Naruto-san" smiled Hinata. _Naruto-san?! What the hell!! What happened to the Naru-kun or at least Naruto-kun?_ I was hurting for some reason as I stared at my best friend and my sempi. My eyes practically popped out when I saw their joined hands. _NO WAY!_ Instead of feeling happy for Hinata-chan, like I should have been, I felt betrayed, and wanted nothing more than to beat Kakashi to a pulp.

Confused at my feelings, I said, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just walking Hinata-chan to her classroom," replied Kakashi-teme (my new nickname for him) as his stroked Hinata's hand.

"Is there something you want Naruto-san?" asked Hinata.

"Huh?" was all I could manage seeing as I could not rip my attention away from their hands. Kakashi was playing with her fingers and Hinata made no attempt to stop him. My confusion was rising.

"Naruto-kun!" I snapped my attention to my girlfriend, Sakura who just came walking down the hall. "Hey, I was looking all over for you. I wanted tell you that I'll under the Sakura tree at lunch, so come there."

"Okay." I said turning back my head so I could continue to look at Hinata and Kakashi's intertwined fingers. Sakura must have followed my gaze because the next thing she said was, "No way! You guys are going out?!"

I turned to see their reactions. Hinata blushed prettily and turned her head towards Kakashi who simply just smiled at her, while bringing up their hands and kissing her knuckles. Hinata blushed harder while Sakura just went "AWW!!"

I was fuming! I stuffed my hands into my pockets so that they wouldn't see them turn into fists. I was so beyond pissed; _I just wanted to wipe the floor with Kakashi-teme!!!_

The 5-minute bell went off (A/N: means 5 minutes till class begins) and Sakura dashed off saying how she was gonna be late to class. But I didn't really pay attention because I was to busy watching the new couple.

"I gotta go too." Kakashi said while he leaned in for a kiss.

I could only watch in horror as my sempi went in for a kiss on the lips to my best friend.


	6. Inner Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

**Naruto's POV**

_I'm gonna bash that guy's head in!_

I was in the process of yanking my hands out of the pockets to punch Kakashi-teme into the next century when he changed his direction.

At the last moment, the mouth that was gliding towards Hinata's, suddenly turned and kissed her cheek, rubbing his nose with hers. _Disgusting!_

I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding causing both Hinata and the teme to look questioningly at me. I just smiling sheepishly and scratched that back of my head.

"I'll pick you up from your locker after school, babe." Kakashi said to Hinata before turning to leave.

"Kay, See ya, Kakashi-kun," called Hinata out after him. The teme turned around and winked to Hinata and waved bye to me.

I turned about to yell at Hinata for her poor choice in men when I realized she wasn't there anymore but at her seat by the window.

Fuming, I stomped over there, making as much noise as I could. Usually, Hinata would understand that I am pissed and she would comfort me but today! No such luck. She just kept looking out the window.

I threw my backpack to the seat behind her where I sit and whispered dangerously " **…Hinata…** "

"Hmm?" She turned around and looked at me with wide, innocent confused eyes.

"When did…"I couldn't find the words, so I simply waved my hands like a madman, " **that** happen?"

She blinked a bunch of times. "Naruto-san, you're confusing me," she said as she tilted her head in the cutest way. _Cute?! Whenever have I thought that Hinata was cute?! Yeah, I know that Hinata is beautiful…_

I shook my head to clear myself of those thoughts, clearly not liking the way my train of thought was heading.

_Hinata is just my best friend. I am just worried that Kakashi-teme will hurt her._

**Though, you actually have no proof that he will hurt her.**

_Huh? Who are you?_

**I am you but I have a brain.**

"SHUT UP!" I roared accidentally out loud.

Hinata who probably thought that comment was for her looked at me with hurt, confused eyes. I opened my mouth about to stutter out an apology when Hinata cut me off.

"Uzumaki-san, I suggest you sit down, the teacher will be inside at any moment," her eyes became cold and she turned away from me to look at the blank blackboard.

In a complete shock, my numb body just walked over to my desk and I dumped myself on the chair.

_What have I done?_

**You screwed up, that's what! Seriously, how DUMB can you be to actually yell that out! Now, Hinata's royally pissed!**

_Shut up! It was YOUR fault. I know, Hinata's pissed; she only calls me by her last name if she is SUPER angry._

**It is NOT my fault…you're the one about to yell your head off just because Hinata-chan, our BEST FRIEND, has gotten herself a boyfriend! She would be furious at you still in the end! Besides, what's it TO YOU that Kakashi-senpai is Hinata's boyfriend?** (A/N: thanks Ari-san for telling me the correct spelling!!)

_I am happy that Hinata-chan's got herself a boyfriend, it just…THE TEME IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!_

**Ohhhh!? And you are?!?! You cannot lie to me! I AM YOU DOOFUS! I know for a fact that you are NOT happy about Hinata having a boyfriend! Besides, what's wrong with the teme?**

_HE READS THOSE PERVERTED MAGAZINES!_

**LIKE NOBODY ELSE DOES?! Besides that, he is perfect for Hinata. He's captain of everything, popular, nice and sweet to everyone. If there were an award to the perfect gentlemen, HE'D WIN IT EVERY YEAR! Besides, it doesn't hurt the fact, that he is attractive.**

_YOU'RE SO GAY!!!_

**IDIOT! IF I** **WAS** **GAY,** **THEN YOU WOULD BE TOO!!!!!**

… _I just…I don't like it!_

**Because it's not you…**


	7. A New Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

**Naruto's POV**

I was shocked. Did I really think of Hinata in a romantic way? I was really confused. But, then again who wouldn't be in my position?

I was snapped out of my daze when the teacher waltzed in.

I loved my first period class. It didn't matter that I hate English, my teacher was so much of fun. He lets us get away with anything. Most of the time, he is just working on his next novel in his series. He is after all, the famous writer of the Icha Icha Paradise novels, Mr. Jiraiya! A pervert in every sense, though. Sometimes, he stares whenever a girl is dressed appealingly.

Like today for example, after tossing his briefcase, he looked around the classroom. Nothing beyond the usual: the occasional students that paid attention or were trying to study, guys goofing off, girls applying make-up and gossiping away and the few couples at the back making out like no tomorrow. I saw him paid attention to this for a while before spotting Hinata-chan and grinning like a boy with a lollipop.

"Why Hinata-chan, don't you look lovely?" he said while strolling up to her desk.

"Bloody pervert" I mumbled under my breath as I sent him the death glare of a century.

Before he could respond however, there was a knock on the door, and our fat, baldy principal appeared.

"Jiraiya-sensei, may I have a word?"

"Of course." They stepped outside or in the Principal's case, he waddled outside and when Jiraiya-sensei appeared back inside, he did something he has never done.

"Class, I need your attention for a moment." Jiraiya-sensei never talks to unless, he is trying to hit on some girl. So, for him to demand our attention shocked us into silence, even the couples at the back managed to break apart to listen to him.

"Class, we have a new student. Please make him feel welcomed."

A boy around our age calmly walked in. Majority of the female population, gasped when they saw the boy's pure black hair falling over his porcelain skin slightly covering his matching black, with a white sweater with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and baggy dark blue jeans.

My mouth dropped in surprise. "NO WAY!"

**Normal POV**

"Hey dobe."

"SASUKE-TEME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLASS?!?!"

"Shut up Naruto…I changed schools."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!!??"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

The class watched as Sasuke remained cool and collected while Naruto was yelling and pulling at his own hair. It was a very amusing site.

"Sasuke-san, you know Naruto!?" asked Jiraiya-sensei unusually polite.

"Yeah, I know the baka…we were childhood friends along with Hinata," replied Sasuke, before he laid eyes on Hinata, "HINA-CHAN?! That you? Whoa, you look beautiful!"

Before Naruto could even blink, Sasuke had grabbed Hinata in a bear hug and twirled her around a few times before plopping her down. "SASUKINA!!! I missed you!" laughed Hinata.

"Ah, I hoped you forgot that nickname by now" pouted Sasuke before kneeling down in front of her. It was a nickname Hinata had heard Itachi, Sasuke's onii-chan, call Sasuke whenever he acts 'girly'. Though to this day, Sasuke denies he has EVER acted girly but Hinata had never forgot the nickname.

Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto had grown up together but because Sasuke's family business, he had to move before they entered elementary school. But they always made sure to call and hang out with each other. Sasuke has even met the rest of Hinata and Naruto's friends but not anybody else from the school. Sasuke and Naruto have an insulting yet friendly rivalry, almost brother-like. Whereas, Naruto and Hinata are best friends. And Sasuke and Hinata are basically siblings. Despite the fact that most of the time Sasuke remains cool and indifferent, he has a special soft spot for Hinata. It was hard not to like her; she always wanted everyone around her happy. Her innocence and happy-go-lucky attitude made Sasuke think of her as a younger sister and Hinata in return considered him a brother as well. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were their own little family.

Unfortunately, the rest of the class did not know this so many of the girls were glaring daggers at Hinata.

Naruto, tired of being ignored, said "Good thing you're here Sasuke, you can help me beat up someone up."

"Uzumaki-san, I suggest you sit down and stop cracking your knuckles! It's annoying," snapped Hinata.

"FINE! I'll sit!" but instead of sitting at his seat, he hopped onto Hinata's desk, crossing his legs and stared down at Hinata.

Furiously, Hinata slammed her hands on, pushed her chair out, and glared at Naruto. "Uzumaki-san… I--"

"Hinata…I really didn't mean to yell at you…I was having an argument in my head and it slipped out…It wasn't meant for you, it was for me…Please forgive me Hina" Naruto begged softly & gave her the puppy-dogged eyes look that Hinata could never resist.

Hinata sighed and hung her head in defeat. "You're forgiven, Naruto-san," responded Hinata before gently smiling back causing Naruto to beam.

"Are you to gonna kiss or what?" Hinata and Naruto snapped their necks towards the voice only to see Sasuke munching on popcorn while Jiraiya-sensei sipped on his coke and the rest of the class watching intently. Hinata and Naruto turned back to each other to see less than a few centimeters between their faces. Jumping 10 feet apart, they refused to look at each other as they blushed madly.

Chuckling, Sasuke spoke to break the tension. "So, who do you want me to beat up Naruto?"

"Hinata's _boyfriend!_ Kakashi-teme," growled Naruto while Sasuke's eyebrows shot up.

"Why do you want to beat him up?! He is a NICE guy!!" pointed out Hinata.

"DOESN'T MATTER!! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DATE HIM! I FORBIDE YOU!"

Hinata wisely ignored the last comment. "THIS COMING FROM SOMEONE WHO IS DATING TOO!"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"IT'S NOT"

"IT IS"

"IT'S NOT"

"IT IS"

"NOT"

"IS"

"NOT"

"IS"

"NOT"

"IS"

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Sasuke, who personally was VERY confused, because apparently his best friends went out and got a boyfriend/girlfriend that weren't each other. Sasuke being Hinata's 'brother', he knew that the girl was crazy head-over-heels in love with the baka. Which only meant, something must have happen between the two. "Now Naruto, I personally agree with Hinata. You have no power to deny her a boyfriend because you are _only_ her best friend and a best friend's only concern should be that their friend is happy." Naruto glared down at the ground with his fists curled beside him.

"Which brings me to my next question, does Kakashi-senpai make you happy, Hinata?" The whole class leaned forward to hear her reply even Naruto looked up at her waiting.

Hinata smiled softly, fully understanding what Sasuke meant, though nobody else did. She let out a soft smile though only Sasuke could see it was a sad one, and said, "He doesn't make me cry."


	8. Talking & Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

The school bang rang, shocking everyone out of his or her astonishment. Hinata grabbed her stuff and fast walked out of the classroom before anyone could start questioning her.

Meanwhile Sasuke was pissed. Sasuke understood what Hinata had meant and was currently trying to restrain himself from beating the crap out of Naruto for making Hina cry. But as soon as he looked over to Naruto, all the anger started to fade away. The poor boy, looked so confused and if you knew him well enough, he looked hurt and betrayed.

Sighing, Sasuke grabbed his & Naruto's stuff before yanking Naruto out of the classroom. "Come on dobe, show me where my classroom is!"

"Huh? Oh, alright…well what do you have?"

"Science with Tsunade-sensei."

"ALRITE TEME! You have it with me and Sakura-chan, come on I'll introduce ya."

Naruto dragged Sasuke into their classroom and sat themselves in the back by the window. There wasn't anyone else in the class yet, because it was pretty early so Sasuke asked, "what does Hinata have this period?"

At the mention of the longhaired beauty, Naruto frown slightly but smiled so quickly again that Sasuke thought he had just imagined it. "Hinata has vocals."

"So she took my advice?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke smirked faintly before continuing, "I've heard her sing, and she has a beautiful voice. I've always told her she should take vocals."

"You've heard her sing? How come she's never sung in front me?" Naruto frowned as he looked downwards. It pained Naruto to think that there was something that he didn't know about his best friend.

Noticing this, Sasuke quickly changed the topic. "So, who's Sakura-chan? Your girlfriend?"

Unfortunately this didn't really have the attained effect. To anyone who didn't know him well, Naruto did cheer up but Sasuke could see it was only a mask. "Yeah. I've been asking her out for years and after years of rejections, she finally said yes."

"Today?"

"Yeah…"

There was an uncomfortable turn in Sasuke's stomach. "How did it happen?"

"She came to my locker this morning and told me that she liked me and she wanted to be my girlfriend. I was so happy that we started making out in the hallway."

 _So that's it! Hinata must have saw the dobe making out with the girl!_ "Was?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'I **was** so happy'. Are you not happy now?"

"No, No! I AM happy, I just…said it wrong, that's all. Why wouldn't I be? I finally go the girl I always wanted, why would I be sad?" Said Naruto softly as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke knew it not to push it. What Naruto said, seemed more like a question for himself then an actually response to what Sasuke had said. "What happened after?"

"I ran to tell my friends. Everyone was there except Hinata, so I went to our classroom, because if she was not at her locker, she would be there. She was the one I wanted to tell the most because she…supported me whenever I was rejected so she would be the happiest for me…. That's when I met her boyfriend," he said faltering slightly. "I think they got together today as well because otherwise I would have met him before. … What really hurts is that…she never mentioned liking him before, you know… She has already hidden Kakashi and singing from me, what else could she be hiding!?" Naruto blurted out angrily.

 _The fact that she is madly deeply truly in love with you._ Sasuke smirked at the thought then frowned. _Hina-chan, what are you up to?_ Sasuke was snatched out of his thoughts as the classroom filled with chatting students.

"NARUTO-KUN! OHAYO!" A pink blur came running up to Naruto's desk and planted her face on his for a quick kiss. Naruto turned to Sasuke and introduced him to his girlfriend, Sakura. And even though Sasuke politely shook hands with her, the only thing running through his head over and over was _pink…pink…very pink._

Naruto and Sakura kept chatting on, occasionally, they would try to include Sasuke but most of the time, Sasuke just observed the two, mostly mentally pointing out the faults in their relationship.

 _Naruto still has his happy mask on and Sakura-san hasn't noticed it yet, which is surprisingly because I would assume, a girlfriend would notice it right away. They are both too loud, outgoing and have bright hair colours_ (A/N: Random, I know but seriously yellow and pink are very bright!) _they don't compliment each other nicely. Naruto and Hinata are MUCH better fits together. Just like Sakura and me…-_

**SMACK!**

Sasuke smacked his palm to his forehead to hopefully throw that thought out of his head. Guys Secret Rule #7: You do NOT chase after your best friend's girl. Unfortunately, this caught the unwanted attention of Sakura and Naruto who were both looking at him with giant neon blinking question marks over their heads. Sasuke grinned rather nervously but was thankfully when spared the questions because their sensei chose to enter the classroom.

Well, Tsunade was actually dragged by her assistant Shizune, to her desk. While Sasuke gawked at the apparent drunk teacher, the rest of the class merely sweat-dropped as they were used to it. Naruto grinned devilishly as he sucked in air and opened his mouth.

Tsunade who saw this, turned wide-eyed and yelled "NO! NARUTO! NOOOO!!"

" **OHAYO TSUNADE-BAA-CHAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!"** the force of Naruto's 'greeting' knocked the people in front of him off their chairs and messed up everyone's hair (A/N: The force of the air caused the hair to be blown to a side). Tsunade covered her ears in vain as she twisted in agony.

When he finished his last note, Naruto merely grinned so largely that his eyes had to close. Which was probably a bad move, because he couldn't see the pissed of sensei stomping up the stairs.

**BLAM!!!**

Tsunade-sensei's punch sent Naruto flying over the students' heads as he landed on his head and skidded across the floor before smacking into a wall and slouching over. (A/N: Imagine Hinata's head butt in the hospital).

" **DETENTION NARUTO AT LUNCH TODAY**!" screamed the hung-over sensei.

"Hai!" grinned the stupid and still-dizzy Naruto as he wobbled back to his desk.

"Happens every time. Surprisingly though, she's his favourite teacher and Naruto is her favourite student," whispered Sakura to the dumbfounded Sasuke.

Regaining his composure, Sasuke whispered back "Something tells me I am gonna like this school," before flashing his heart-warming smiling at the pink-head, causing Sakura to blush heavily.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Hinata's friends were unable to talk to Hinata at lunch about Kakashi-Naruto-Sakura-Hinata love square (A/N: oh yeah! Love triangle CANNOT beat a love square! Sorry, randomness…) due to the fact that Kakashi came and stole her away so they could eat with alone together. Pretty soon, the last class came and went and Hinata was waiting nervously for her 'boyfriend'. Her friends had already left and she had told Neji that she was going to the mall with Kakashi, so he would drop her off. Neji clearly did not like this but after Tenten whispered something in his ear, he dropped the subject.

Hinata waited nervously for Kakashi as she leaned against her locker. She knew he would be a little late because it took a while for him to get out the change room, because his gym teacher usually always keeps the class until the bell rings.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? You should have gone home by now with Neji." Hinata looked up only to see Naruto looking at her with a confused and worried look.

She smiled softly at him, "Ah, Kakashi-kun is picking me up."

Naruto looked hurt so a second but quick shook off that expression and replaced it with a soft look. "Would you like me to keep you company until then?"

"Ano…demo…wouldn't that trouble you? I don't wanna trouble you-"

"It's no trouble, I have nothing to do anyways" interrupted Naruto and he dropped his bag and slide down the lockers so he could sit.

Hinata followed his example. For a while they both sat quietly and didn't talk, they simply enjoyed the silence and the other's presence. But Hinata felt the need to break it. "Congratulations about Sakura-san."

Naruto looked at her before saying, "Congratulations about Kakashi."

"Sankyuu Naruto-san"

Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyebrows. "Hinata, why are you calling me Naruto-san? What happened to Naruto-kun?"

"Ahh, I believe that's my fault," Naruto frowned up at Kakashi as he came strolling down the hallway. "I had asked her to do that because I felt a little uncomfortable. But she can stop that now, seeing as you have a girlfriend. So there is nothing for me to be uncomfortable about. Plus, it wouldn't be right, now that you have expressed your concern about the issue." Said Kakashi as he smirked slightly.

Naruto felt anger boiling up inside of him, threatening to spill over, but said nothing.

"Babe, you ready to go?" asked Kakashi as he held his hand out. Hinata grabbed onto it and allowed Kakashi to help her up onto her feet. Without letting go of his hand, she turned over her shoulder and said tenderly, "Ja ne Naruto-kun." Then she left with Kakashi for the parking lot.

"Bye Hinata-chan" whispered Naruto. He didn't feel angry anymore. In fact, it dissolved instantly as Hinata had said 'Naruto-kun' exchanging it with a clam, warm feeling. Shaking his head slightly, Naruto pondered, _how could my name sound so sweet from your lips? How can you calm me with one look? Why do you have so much power over me?_ He chose to ignore his laughing Inner who kept repeating how stupid he was.

* * *

 

"Is it over?" Hinata nervously peaked through her fingers to see if they have stopped.

"Yes, it's over." Kakashi chuckled.

Hinata relieved a sigh. She had just gone through a nightmare. Kakashi drove like a monster. He was practically double the speeding limit. He was cutting people off when his yelling and giving them the finger didn't work. He had serious road rage issues. Hinata had covered her eyes and started praying only stopping to screaming when Kakashi had stopped rather abruptly before speeding off again.

Kakashi opened the door for Hinata, allowing her to get out of the car (A/N: WHAT A GENTLEMEN!! –sigh-). Linking hands, they walked through the mall ignoring whenever people would stare at them and a comment from an elder saying 'that they make such a cute couple.' They even had to looked the other way when a spiky black haired high schooler sighed saying, "How good it is to be young" before he turned to his shorter friend and yelling "You **really** should treat Ryuzaki better Echizen!" Who in turn merely said, "Mada mada dane Momo-senpai" before turning and walking away from the said pissed off person (A/N: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis either but I couldn't help letting them have a cameo).

Kakashi pulled Hinata into a store and started plucking off random items from the rack. Before Hinata even had a chance to look around the store, Kakashi shoved her gently into a changing room and threw the cloths in after her.

Kakashi waited patiently for her to come out, and when she did, his jaw hit the floor. She wore a sky blue knee-length dress. It had short sleeves and a V-neck, which showed a respectable amount of cleavage. The material was soft and the blue complimented her eyes and hair. Overall, she looked like an angel.

Hinata was blushing and fiddling with the hem of the dress. "What do you think?"

"…Breathtaking…" sighed out Kakashi. Noticing Hinata's nervousness, he motioned her closer and tapped at his knee showing he wanted her to sit on it.

Hinata blushed furiously and started poking her fingers together. "I know we are supposed to be intimate…isn't that-".

"Little kids sit on Santa's laps during Christmas time, I do hope you are not insinuating that jolly Old Nick is a pedophile!?" chuckled Kakashi. "Relax," he said again motioning her to sit on his lap.

Hinata timidly perched herself gracefully on the tip of his knee, facing away from him. Unfortunately for her, Kakashi was having none of that. With one hand on her back to balance her, he brought his other knee closer to her and used his other hand to cup the back of her thigh and swung her sideways so he could see her better and allowing her to sit more comfortably on his lap. Seeing her shock expression, he couldn't resist teasing her more. So he started bouncing her on his knee as his hands held her so she wouldn't fall. The same way an older brother would to his younger sister.

"Now Hinata," he said as he continued to bounce the timid little mouse, "why do you look so nervous about this whole shopping experience? Most girls would be thrilled!"

"Is it worth it? To change yourself for a guy? …. Plus, unlike most girls, I don't really like shopping" she muttered quietly as she looked at him questioningly.

That was for sure. Hinata wasn't like any other girl. Which was part of the reason why Kakashi wanted to help her. Most girls, if the guy that they liked were being snatched away from them, they would put up a fight. But not Hinata, she would have stayed in her misery silently for the sake of Naruto's happiness and this might have killed her emotionally. Because she loved him. She really truly loved him, the kind of love you dream of or hear in your fairytales. And Kakashi, being the romantic he is, has to make sure the heroine gets her man! "Sound just like an Icha Icha Paradise novel!" sighed Kakashi with hearts in his eyes.

"Huh?" asked Hinata.

"Ah, nothing…technically you're not changing yourself, merely how you look. And even that isn't changing much. We aren't going to dress you in provocative clothing. Classy, elegant but eye-popping, drool-worthy spectacular clothing. The clothing will just reinforce the beauty that's inside of you. It will show everyone just how beautiful you truly are."

"I don't want to be in the spotlight…" pouted Hinata.

"With all your beauty, I am surprise you managed to stay out of it this long," replied Kakashi gently. "There's nothing wrong with being in the spotlight as long as you don't get drunk with attention. I won't have to worry about that, will I?"

Hinata shook her head. "Sankyuu Kakashi-kun. You always know what to say. A really charmer," said Hinata playfully as she winked.

Kakashi laughed as he pulled her up with him. "Alright **Hinata-hime** , get your cute little butt in the change room and show me some more gorgeous outfits." He replied back just as playfully before pushing her into the changing room.

* * *

 

Kakashi drove much slower on the way back, carefully not to wake his sleeping 'girlfriend'. They had spent the last couple of hours shopping. It was a good thing Hinata's family was so wealthy and that Hinata had always saved up her allowance causing her bank account to be larger than he could imagine. They put a small dent in it with all the clothes she had bought. She had loosened up significantly and was much more playfully. She had modeled all the clothes she put on, occasionally twirling whenever she wore a dress. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he had more fun shopping.

Hinata had turned from a stuttering, heart-broken little girl to a beautiful, sweet, playfully young lady. She had definitely turned into a magnificent butterfly and Kakashi was glad that he managed to witness the change. He could hardly wait to see Naruto's expression tomorrow.

* * *

 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. Be ready by 7:30. " Kakashi said as he leaned out the window.

"Hai, Ja ne Kakashi-kun" replied Hinata as she bent down to see Kakashi's face.

"Ja". With that, Kakashi drove off. Hinata sighed and adjusted all the bags in her hand so she could grab her house keys. She quickly walked up to her door and opened it. She slipped through and locked the door behind her. Sighing, she rested her eyes before turning around and screaming.

13 pairs of eyes stared at her angrily.


	9. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, were all staring rather angrily at Hinata who could only gulp. They all started talking at the same time that Hinata could barely hear what they were saying but she did notice they were all basically yelling about the same thing.

"Since when have you started liking Kakashi? -" Asked Temari.

"I thought you were crazy in love with Naruto? -" Pointed out Tenten.

"You certainly were this morning! -" Said Chouji.

"-What's with that outfit? Why were you hiding such a great body? -" Catcalled Kiba.

"Woof!" barked Akamaru

"-WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO LATE?!! DID HE TOUCH YOU?!-" Yelled Neji.

"-HINATA!!! KAKASHI IS SOOOO GOOD-LOOKING! Is he a good kisser too? -" Squealed Ino.

"-How troublesome-" murmured Shikamaru.

"CAN EVERYBODY PLEASE CALM DOWN!" thundered Hinata. It was more due to the fact that Hinata yelled then what she actually said which caused them to be shocked into silence. A girl they have known for ages, someone who speaks so softly and politely, just yelled at them.

"Hinata, you have some explaining to due," said Gaara breaking the silence.

Hinata gave a soft smile to him before agreeing and motioning them into the family room. "We'll need some tea, there's a lot to explain." She said before pattering off into the kitchen. The friends made themselves at home, in the large family room. Some were in awe, because they had never been to her house and did not know she was rich.

Once Hinata re-entered the family room, deadly silence enveloped the room. The inhabitants watched anxiously as Hinata poured tea into 13 cups and set a plate filled with doggy treats for Akamaru.

"I suppose you are wondering why a girl mad for Naruto, ended up with Kakashi, right?" sighed Hinata.

"That and why are you only _**now**_ showing us your hot body?!" interrupted Kiba before getting a punch in the gut by Neji.

Hinata ignored the comment and continued on. "I was in love with Naruto this morning and I still am right now." Seeing their confused faces, she continued, "It started this morning. Neji-niisan you brought me to school early."

Neji nodded, "yes because I wanted to meet Tenten," he said blushing.

"Naruto always comes early to school too which is why I was going to take the long route to my locker to talk to him a little. Unfortunately, Sakura also comes early to school." Hinata paused to look up and see looks of horror, confusion and pity. "I am assuming by those looks, Naruto has told you of his new girlfriend, Sakura." Seeing the nods of agreement, Hinata smiled softly in a way that looked almost broken-heartedly. "So you all can imagine my horror, to see Sakura confess her new-found admiration to Naruto and them to see them making out madly in the halls-"

Chouji choked on his biscuit and Sasuke became furious "HE MADE OUT WITH HER IN THE HALLS!?!?!"

Hinata became confused, "yes, didn't he tell you? They were kissing heavily, tongue and all."

Akamaru growled as Shikamaru said, "He didn't tell us this details." All her friends were looking at her with sadness and Hinata felt a little warmer knowing she had such great friends.

"Seeing this, my heart broke and I ran past them. They were to busy to even notice my presence," bit out Hinata irritably. "I was crying so hard that my tears were blurring my vision and I crashed into Kakashi who accidentally spilt coke all over me. He took me to the nurse's office because I passed out because it isn't everyday that after getting your heart broken, you run into the most popular guy at school. And when I woke up, the nurse had us confused as boyfriend and girlfriend and gave us time to chat alone." Hinata took the time to smile gently as she recalled the memory. "He is exactly how the rumors describe him, a gentleman." She paused allowing the girls to sigh before continuing. "He was worried about why I was crying. He was so sweet and kind, that I felt safe confessing to him. He wanted to help me out, so he came up with this plan to get Naruto to notice me."

"Plan?" said Shino monotony.

"Yes, Shino, plan. He said the only reason that Naruto hasn't noticed me in that way was because he has seen me too long as simply his friend, Hinata, the girl who wears over-sized clothing and doesn't have a boyfriend. His plan is supposedly to make Naruto to see me as Hinata, an attractive woman. Step one was to stop calling him Naruto-kun and start calling him Naruto-san. I'm not sure how that would help but it did bother him. He confronted me about it after school and I had to start calling him Naruto-kun again. Step 2 was to change up my look. This shirt I only wore today because coke had spilt on me and this was the only descent shirt there. That's also why I came home late today. Kakashi-kun and I went shopping for some new clothes and I actually liked them. Step 3 was for him to be my 'boyfriend'. It will show Naruto that I am desired as well as apparently, guys always want what they cannot have."

"That's true. But what would he get out of being your boyfriend, besides getting to kiss you senseless and grope you," pointed out Gaara while smirking.

"We already agreed NOT to kiss on the mouth." A blushing Hinata blurted out quickly before Neji could start screaming about 'how Kakashi will die if he touches his cousin'. "It helps him, to control the fan girls. All he does he hug me, hold my hand and kiss my cheeks. Although he has made it look like he is gonna kiss me once."

 ** _"WHEN!?"_** they all screamed.

"When we were in front of my class with Naruto and he was gonna leave for his class. He was heading towards my mouth but at the last second he turned and kissed my cheeks."

"Does he do these sorts of things often in front of Naruto?" asked Kankuro.

"He does turn up the affection whenever Naruto is around" said a confused Hinata.

"To provoke him," said Shikamaru, answering Hinata's mental question. "It just shows Naruto that you aren't his. He is basically rubbing his face in it."

"So? What was Naruto's reaction? Was he pissed?" asked Ino.

"Oh yeah, he is pissed all right. They were yelling at each other in the classroom. He doesn't like Kakashi as her boyfriend though he has no reason why except saying he doesn't like him," answered Sasuke. "Though it is slightly harsh, it is a good plan. It has woken him up, to what he doesn't know yet. But, though he is hiding it, he is incredibly sad. Stupid dobe, doesn't know why though. It's a good plan because Naruto would never otherwise realize. It's working and it's only the first day."

"We'll help too! You and Naruto are made for each other." Declared Tenten.

"Ah, yes! WE MUST HELP YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE!!" shouted Lee with tears briming in his eyes.

Shouts of agreement filled the family room as Hinata's eyes filled with tears of happiness. "OH, YOU GUYS!!" she cried as she flung herself at the couch where they all had a group hug.

* * *

 

RING! RING! RING!

Hinata turned over sleepily and shut off her clock. She rolled over onto her back, put her arms above her head and stretched, arching her back, trying to rid the sleep off her body. Throwing over the comforter, she got up and felt an unusual cold. Even though she was only in a thin tank top and shorts, the cold never bothered her much, so she turned on her laptop to check the weather.

"Mother Nature has gonna crazy. Yesterday was hot and today cold. Yup, it's officially, global warming is here."

Hinata closed her laptop and headed to the washroom. She had set her alarm earlier than usual so she could chose out her clothes. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She wondered what the school, her friends and Naruto would think. _Especially Naruto._ Hinata giggled as she stepped out of the washroom and walked over to her closet. Being who she was, it was a large walk-in closet. Before yesterday, it was practically bare, but now, it was much more filled.

Now fully clothed, Hinata stepped out of the closet and looked in the mirror. She liked what she saw. Hinata stood confidently in front of the mirror who reflection showed a respectable yet beautiful girl who was wearing fitting jeans which showed off her long slender legs, a white tee with lace at the bottom and a off-shoulder sky blue sweater. She had put her long hair up into a high ponytail but allowed a few strands loose to frame her face. She wore small hoops and a simple necklace with the letter 'H' on it. She smiled feeling slightly nervous yet excited. She wondered what everyone would think of her.

Hinata grabbed her backpack and hopped on the stairs. The house was empty. Neji & Hanabi had gone early to school and her father was still away on a business trip. She prepared herself breakfast as the doorbell rang. She ran to open the door. Kakashi stood proudly in front of her. He was wearing black jeans and black biker jacket, which was unzipped slightly to show a red shirt underneath. He looked _**good!**_

Kakashi looked at her a whistled, "Hinata-chan! You look beautiful, Naruto's gonna flip his top!"

"Sankyuu Kakashi-kun, do you want anything to eat?" Hinata asked, still blushing from his flattery.

"Piece of toast? Oh and can you put strawberry jam on it and cut the crust off?" Kakashi asked like a child would to his mother.

Hinata laughed and brought it to him. She took her breakfast with her so she and Kakashi could get moving before they miss their classes. She got in the car, only to have Kakashi say "I don't want crumbs" and make her finish her toast outside.

When they finally pulled up to school, Hinata was feeling butterflies all over. As she was looking nervously over at the school, she felt Kakashi's warm hand land on her knee and stroke it comfortingly. "You'll be fine." They walked to school and Hinata grabbed his hand for support.

Their high school is usually very loud in the morning, especially near the front doors. So, it was nerve-racking for Hinata, when it all went quiet when she went in. The atmosphere was tense and so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then suddenly, the room was filled with mumbles. People were suddenly peering over top of other people's heads to get a better look at the popular Kakashi's girlfriend. Hinata suddenly knew what the caged animals in the zoo felt like. She ducked her head and moved closer to Kakashi. They walked calmly through the halls, to get to Hinata's locker, which ironically, is passed Naruto's.

** Naruto's POV **

It went quiet. Then there were whispers. Naruto couldn't tell them apart, they were too jumbled. His curiosity peaked and just as he was shutting his locker, to go find out what had everyone's interest, he saw it. He saw _**her.**_

His best friend, the girl, he has known since they were six or before. The girl, who has always wore baggy jackets and pants. The girl, who knew him backwards and forwards. The girl, who always supported him. But it was only at this point when he saw her as _**a girl**_. He always merely saw her as just his best friend. But he finally sees her and _**dear god**_ is she gorgeous! She is still modest; you don't see her bellybutton, lots of cleavage and the beginning of a butt. But you can see her. Especially that sensual figure she had always hid.

Naruto had to gulp to force down a blush. He couldn't believe it. He, Naruto Uzumaki, _**never**_ blushes. Sakura never made him blush even in her most revealing clothing yet Hinata, in her sweater and jeans, can. He can only imagine what she could do to him if she was wearing a bathing suit. _BAD THOUGHTS!_ Naruto shakes his head trying to gain some sense again.

He looks back at her because it is hard to tear his eyes away from. He looks at her blushing face and he warms up only to be dunked in icy water to see whom she is _**desperately**_ clinging to.

 _KAKASHI-TEME!_ Naruto's growls as he studies the senpai. He moves up to his face only to discover Kakashi is looking back at him. Well, more like smirking back. They stare at each other for what felt like a decade only to have Kakashi break eye contact. Naruto watched as Kakashi, took his hand still enclosed around Hinata's petit one and wrap it around her waist. Bring her to him causing her to give a sound of surprise. Naruto growls slightly. But just like yesterday after school, she calms him.

She must have heard her growl because she looked over at him. She gave a small smile and a little wave of her hand that Naruto acknowledges by merely raising up his own. She smiles more as she mouths to him 'see you in English' to which he nods and gives a soft smile of his own.

** - ** **ENGLISH CLASS-**

' _WHERE IS THAT ERO-SENSEI?!'_ Naruto needed his good-for-nothing teacher to get rid of the mob of _**guys**_ that had encircled Hinata's desk. He would have personally gotten rid of them except that Sasuke wouldn't stop talking to him. Naruto had no clue what Sasuke was talking because he kept his eyes trained at the top of violet hair. Naruto couldn't remember the last time Sasuke had ever talked to him this much. It was usually Naruto who did the talking. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would have suspected that Sasuke was purposely keeping Naruto away from Hinata.

"CLASS! We're going to do something today. Oi! Boys get away from Hinata's desk... Whoa Hinata... Huba huba!" Jiraiya walks into the class with a bug stereo and a notebook, grinning like the idiot he is. "Class, today we are going to do our Friday dance! And **_I_** get first dibs on HINATA-CHAN!" Every Friday, the class would have a dance to celebrate that the weekend is here. It was Jiraiya's idea and Naruto suspected the only reason he suggested it was that he could dance with girls a quarter of his age. _Stupid Hentai!_

Jiraiya-sensei was setting up the music and lights as the students pushed the desk out of the way to make room. Fallen by Mya (A/N: sorry, that was playing on my computer right now :P) started to fill the room, as Jiraiya-sensei grabbed Hinata and whisked her off into a slow dance. The rest of the class followed suit and paired up and starting dancing.

(A/N: Time SLIGHTY skipped here)

Naruto was pissed, the class was nearing its end and he hadn't dance with Hinata ONCE!! Whenever he was about to ask her someone always got to her a _**second**_ before he did. Already Sasuke had 5 dances with her, random people danced with her and Jiraiya had a _**whooping 10**_ dances with her! _**10!**_ _Stupid pervert, poor Hina-chan!_

Naruto slowly moved his partner over to where Hinata was. _Come on stupid song!! FINISH ALREADY!_

**Oh! Relax, will you?! The song is on its dying legs and stop moving so close to Hinata! Any closer and you guys would be attached at the hip!**

_SHUT UP STUPID GAYASS!! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!_

**My, my! Beauty and brains! BAKA! WE WENT THROUGH ALL THIS ALREADY!! You can't get rid of me, I AM YOU! A smarter version but never the less, you! I just got tired of arguing with an idiot.**

_Shut up! I wanna dance with Hinata!_

**Of course you do. You ARE in LOVE with her!**

_NO!!! Hina-chan is just my best friend!_

**Stop denying it. Why else would you be staring daggers at whoever is holding. You never used to care about who would dance with her. Instead you would be groveling at Sakura's feet for a dance.**

_I NEVER GROVELLED! I just don't like Hinata dancing with perverts._

**YOU ARE A PERVERT!! You never cared if Sakura danced with perverts!**

_That's because she would always smack a pervert whenever they asked. Hinata is too sweet; she likes to be friendly to everyone._

**Ahh! That explains why Sakura always smacked you.**

_Shut up, song is ending!_

Before the song even fully ended, Naruto had bolted out of his random partner's arms and snatched Hinata into his. Squeezing her around the waist, he leaned over her shoulder to see her face and said with a huge grin on his face, "Hina-chan! You saved the best for last right?"

"You mean the worst right dobe? Hinata has already danced with the best 5 times!"

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME!!" yelled Naruto, "Hina-chan? Dance with me please?" Naruto pouted and did his version of puppy-eyes, which he knew Hinata would always crack under.

Hinata groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, nodding her head in agreement.

_SUCCESS!_

Ironically, Michael Buble's Save the Last Dance was playing for the last dance. Naruto sniggered softly as Hinata squealed softly because it was one of her favourite songs and Naruto knew this. He also knew that Hinata loved when he sung that song. So, he leaned his head down, and sung quietly so that only Hinata and himself could hear the song. With one hand wrapped around hers and the other caressing her waist, he led her to the beat.

Twists, turns, simple steps and complex dips. Naruto did them all. Though he hated it at the time, Naruto now appreciates the dancing classes that his parents forced him to go to with. He always was the teacher's 'little helper'.

 _But they sure became useful._ Naruto twirled Hinata back in so her back was towards her front and so a while they simply swayed to the beat. Naruto forgot all about the class as he simply listened to the music and danced with Hinata. He loved the way she perfectly fit with him, he didn't hesitate to use every chance to feel her curves fit in with his sharp angles. He loved how she allowed him to lead. The rare occasion that Sakura allowed him a dance; she usually led, believing Naruto had two left feet. Naruto especially loved the way she moved. Everything was so ladylike and graceful. Her steps were so sure and smooth. Her hair twirled flawlessly whenever she did. Naruto especially loved the look on Hinata's face: pure joy and shyness. It was entirely Hinata. He loved the blush that decorated her cheeks; so small you'd have to be really close to her to see it. He loved the way her eyes: the way matched her smile, whenever she looked up to meet his intense stare before ducking her head back down.

So, he felt it was all to soon when Hinata pulled out of his embrace when the song & class ended.

* * *

 

Naruto sighed as he grabbed his lunch and strolled over to where he friends were. Their usual spot was under a big oak. It was perfect: it created shade, blocked them from the winds and it was far enough for privacy.

Everyone was there already including Sakura. Naruto sat down beside her and across from Hinata. He could still see the school from where he sat, so he saw all the kids talking, gossiping and occasionally point this way.

Naruto sighed and looked away. He had a feeling majority of the rumors were about Hinata. He was glad Hinata couldn't see them otherwise she would be as red as a tomato. He smiled softly bring the attention from Sasuke who sat beside Hinata.

"What's that smile for dobe? Thinking about how you'd like a repeat of that dance with Hinata?" teased Sasuke cheekily.

Immediately, all the occupants at the table turned to Naruto, who was scowling at Sasuke.

"Oh Naruto! I never knew you were a player! Already after someone else even though both of you have girlfriends and boyfriends!" joked Kiba.

"HA! I bet Naruto murdered poor Hina's feet!!" mocked Ino.

The others started laughing as Naruto's face turned slightly red with anger and embarrassment.

"Ano! Naruto-kun danced lovely. Better than most of them." Interrupted Hinata.

"Even better than me?" pouted Sasuke.

"You were just as good, Sasuke-kun," replied Hinata.

"Mou! Naruto, how come you suck whenever we dance?" sulked Sakura.

"Because Hinata actually allows me to lead her!" answered Naruto causing everyone to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Kakashi. Naruto was surprised because he hadn't even heard Kakashi come yet here he is, sliding in beside Hinata.

"Naruto just wants to dance with Hinata again," replied Gaara back with a smirk.

"You danced with my girl, Naruto?" asked Kakashi in an angry voice but before Naruto could even answer, he quickly said "Nah, just kidding. I trust her."

Naruto glared at Kakashi. Everyday, this guy was getting more and more on his nerves. It was like Kakashi was mocking Naruto: the way he held Hinata whenever Naruto was near, the way he had this knowing glint in his eye, the way he did or said things that he knew would get Naruto pissed. Like now, Kakashi was nuzzling her neck. It just made Naruto want to strangle him.

The group continued to chat mindlessly, talking about classes and stuff. So they didn't notice when Kakashi whispered something into Hinata's ear and pull her out of her seat and walk away with her. Everyone except Naruto. He watched silently as Kakashi walked away with her towards probably where his other friends were.

_I can't deny it anymore. It hurts._

**…Hmm?**

_I hate seeing her with him because…I…I-I am in love with my best friend, Hyuuga Hinata. I want her for myself._

**…I know…**


	10. Excuse me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

It had been weeks. Weeks since Naruto admitted to himself and his annoying Inner about his love for Hinata. Weeks since Naruto last danced tenderly with his beloved. Weeks after Naruto had gotten the girl he thought he always wanted, only to discover the girl who owns his heart had gotten herself a boyfriend.

2 weeks exactly and Hinata and Kakashi were still going strong. They always ate lunch together and people always found it endearing how playful they were together. They were perfect; Kakashi best at everything and a true gentleman combined with Hinata's innocent beauty and angel-like personality. They were the High School's favourite couple only slightly beating Naruto and Sakura.

However, Naruto and Sakura weren't doing so great. Naruto, with his newfound love for Hinata, pushed away emotionally from Sakura, who didn't really mind. Sakura instead spent most of her time hanging out with Sasuke, and the rest of Naruto's friends to even really miss him. But, people didn't notice the change because whenever they did get together, it really seemed like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They acted to friendly towards each other even far as to flirting playfully. The only ones to know the truth was the couple themselves, not even their friends knew of their problems.

* * *

 

"It's really cloudy," sighed Naruto as he cloud gazed with Shikamaru and Gaara at school. School. He used to love school; hang out with friends, flirt with Sakura-chan. But now, it was bittersweet. He still hang out with his friends and flirts with Sakura but now he had to deal with seeing Hinata with Kakashi. It was great that he could see and talk to Hinata who was growing more and more beautiful with each passing day but it sucked to see that he couldn't be the one to hug and kiss her. He wanted that closeness with _**only**_ her.

And though a part of him was screaming, ' **GO!! GET HER** ' Naruto couldn't because,

what if Hinata didn't like him. What if Hinata really wanted to be with Kakashi and would be hurt if Naruto tried to steal her away. If Hinata didn't like him, he would lose her as both a possible girlfriend and best friend. And Naruto couldn't bear the thought of not having Hinata around at all. So he smiles for her and looks the other way when Kakashi is there.

Then there was Sakura. Naruto knew that he didn't really like her, but he hasn't found a way to break it off with her yet. Sakura was a nice girl despite the fact that she rejected him a billion times before. She was sweet and funny, but he liked her more as a friend now, causing him to drift away from her. He knows she feels it too.

"Hn," replied Shikamaru to Naruto's cloudy statement.

"You feeling ok, Naruto?" asked Gaara asked he turned his head to face his companion.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem out of it. You usually don't cloud gaze with us," pointed out Shikamaru.

"Because you are too busy flirting with Sakura-san," continued Gaara

"Or you have detention with Tsunade-sensei," said Shikamaru

"Or you are usually playing ball or something,"

"Or at least playing cards"

"OR-"

"I get it!" said Naruto.

"Seeing, if we annoyed you, you would yell so loud half the school would hear you but you don't anymore." Pointed out Gaara.

"Any relationship issues with Sakura?" asked Shikamaru.

"Huh? Why do you ask that?" questioned Naruto panicky, as he looked up, spotting

Sakura studying with Sasuke.

"You started changing when you got into a relationship with her," answered Gaara.

"And around the same time as Hinata getting a boyfriend" said Shikamaru relentlessly.

"You're jealous-"

"-Aren't you?"

"Okay, it is SOOO creepy for you finish each other sentences." Said Naruto wide-eyed.

"Answer the question," they said at the same time.

"…You see, it just that-"

"-You now see Sakura as a friend only-" interrupted Shikamaru.

"-And now want Hinata as your girlfriend" finished off Gaara.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he freaked out, pointed at them _**"OKAY!! It is WEIRD ENOUGH when you finish EACH OTHER'S sentence but DON'T finish MINE!!!"**_

"It's soo obvious though," said Shikamaru.

"Especially when you stare lustfully and longingly at Hinata-chan," teased a smirking Gaara.

Naruto colored, " _ **I do NOT look at her like that!**_ "

"You do. A look that _**CLEARLY**_ says 'I wanna ba-'" said Gaara. (A/N: LMAO! Gaara saying that? He is OOC :P)

" _ **SHUT UP**_!" roared Naruto causing half the school to look over. Gaara and Shikamaru did shut up but continued to stare at him intently, Naruto sighed. "You're right okay! Sakura-chan and I are drifting apart because I want Hina-chan," whispered Naruto furiously. "The way the make me feel is different from each other. With Sakura, it's like being pinched whenever she hurts you and given a lollipop whenever she does something nice. But with Hinata, it is like I am drowning whenever I see her with Kakashi yet a simple look or greeting from her causes my heart to burst into flames, good flames!" (A/N: weird comparison…sorry I was half dead when I wrote this)

"Soooo, you're in love with Hina-chan and consider Sakura-san a friend," concluded Gaara.

"How long have you known this?" asked Shikamaru suspiciously.

"2 weeks…" mumbled Naruto.

"2 WEEKS!" shrieked Shikamaru and surprisingly Gaara causing the school to look over again in confusion.

"Shush! SORRY! IGNORE THAT!" yelled Naruto to the curious bystanders. As soon as they turned back around, Naruto whispered, "At first, I thought this were passing feelings but they grew each day and now I have no idea how to break it off with Sakura."

"Get her to hate you," suggested Shikamaru.

"But, I still wanna be her friend," whined Naruto.

"Get her _**parents**_ to hate you," recommended Gaara.

"Mission accomplished a week ago. Her father basically threatened to break out my little Naruto and if looks could kill, her mother would have killed me a million times over." (A/N: Thanks to RasenganFin for giving me the idea of him meeting her parents!! Thanks for reviewing RasenganFin!)

_**Flashback** _

School had just ended and students rushed out to enjoy the weekend. Naruto had especially looked forward to it, seeing as he wouldn't have to deal with Kakashi all over Hinata. Like today for example, Naruto had just watched Kakashi take Hinata and drive her home, all the while flirting with her and throwing the occasional smirk over his shoulder at Naruto, pissing him off.

Naruto snarled and growled as he slammed his locker door shut, swatting away an annoying fly at the same time only to turn around to come face-to-face with a slightly nervous and scared Sakura.

"Hey Naruto?" asked Sakura timidly.

Seeing Sakura this scared of him caused Naruto to force himself to calm down. It was actually pretty easy, he just picture Hinata smiling and calling him 'Naruto-kun' and he felt more at peace.

Snapping back to reality, Naruto forced a smile at Sakura. "What do ya need Sakura-chan."

"My parents want to meet you."

Whatever Naruto was expecting, this was _**not**_ it! He stared at her with his eyes popping out of his sockets and his jaw dropped to the ground.

For a few minutes, nobody moved until Naruto choked on the fly that had suddenly decided to enter his mouth. Coughing and thumping his chest, he sputtered out a " _ **WHAT?!**_ "

"Gomen, but they cough demanded cough to meet you," sympathized Sakura.

"Don't you think it is kind of sudden?" asked a still shocked Naruto.

"Yeah and I told them that but they still insisted on meeting you."

"When and where," sighed out a defeated Naruto.

Sakura brighten up and told him before running off to go home, throwing a "DO NOT BE LATE" over her shoulder.

**_ TIME JUMP _ **

"Breathe," Naruto commanded to himself as he pressed on the doorbell. He was freaking out! He was standing in front of his girlfriend's house, holding a bouquet of cherry blossoms. He was dressed in his nicest clothes (which weren't much). Almost black baggy jeans with a white and blue vertically striped loose shirt. He actually tried combing his hair but that resulted in fizzy hair. _Thank god for gel!_

He was fumbling with his shirt, trying to get the cringes out, when the door opened and Sakura stood in front of him. She was wearing a pink skirt with a white tailored shirt. If you looked really closely at the shirt, you could see thin pink stripes going vertically. "Come in Naruto-kun."

He, awkwardly, thrusting the flowers into her surprised arms before stepping into what he'll later consider hell on earth.

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

Naruto shuddered as he recalled what had happened. Her father had first showed his all of his martial arts belts, and told him how he served in the army for a decade before he retired. He also told Naruto a very visual story of how he broke up an enemy's little soldier during interrogation. Then a seemingly sweet lady came in but looks are definitely deceiving because that tiny woman punched her husband into the wall. She then gave cut-eye to Naruto the whole way through dinner. Naruto remembered vividly bolting out the door without dessert and only good-byes to the dangerous Harunos parents and an understanding girlfriend.

"Maybe you should just talk to her about it and explain everything. Besides, I get this feeling like she doesn't likes you." Suggested Shikamaru.

"…I'll think about it…"

* * *

 

_**BRRRRINGGGGGG!** _

Students tore out of their classrooms. It was a long weekend and everybody was stoked about have an extra day without school. Everyone was laughing and planning their extra day. Everyone, but one. Naruto, though he had his fake smile on, didn't really care. While everyone's movements were fast, his were slow and sluggish. Pretty soon, everyone had left and it was only him. Only then did he allow his mask to drop.

Sighing, Naruto trudged towards the doors with his head down, deciding to take the long, scenic way home. But, before he could even leave the school, a shy voice called out to him.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked around frantically, believing the only one with such a quiet voice was Hinata.

Quite the opposite, actually. Sakura, was standing by the doors, fumbling with her hands as she looked at him nervously. "Can I talk to you for a minute."

Smiling, Naruto replied, "What's on your mind, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura continued to fumble with her hands and began chewing her bottom lip. "Let's take a seat Naruto."

Naruto nodded, feeling slightly nervous with his girlfriend's behaviour, he backed up to a bunch of lockers and slide downwards until his bum was planted firmly on the ground. Sakura kneeled in front of him, rather closely Naruto noticed. If he wanted he could lean forward and capture her lips. His worry tripled when he saw her fix him a soft, loving sort of look. _Dear god! She better not be trying to tell me, that she loves me!! After the way I treated her!_

Sakura continued to search into Naruto's wide eyes before letting out a deep breath and saying, "You really do love Hinata don't you?"

Naruto's already large eyes, popped out of his sockets and his jaw drop. " _ **Huh?**_ " was all he could manage at his unintelligence state.

Sakura laughed and leaned back on her hands. "Come on Naruto! I am one of the smartest people in our grade," she said while rolling eyes.

"You're okay with it?" asked the confused boy.

She smiled softly. "I don't think we really liked each other that way. Besides that first day, we never kissed. The only reason I think I liked you was because you are hot."

Naruto cracked a grin. "I'm hot, am I?" He said causing Sakura to roll her eyes again. He

them smiled softly, "Yeah, I think I only liked you because of your looks too. But now, I only see you as a friend."

"Same."

They smiled at each other before Naruto said, "So when are you gonna confess to Sasuke-teme?"

It was Sakura's turn to be shocked. "ho-how….. _ **HOW DO YOU KNOW**_!!!!"

"You guys act like girlfriend-boyfriend. You should tell him, I know he's got the hots for you!"

"Y-yo-you think?" stammered the blushing Sakura.

Naruto grinned. He always thought breaking up with Sakura would be hard. It would be

filled with tears, shouts, pleads and fists. But this was surprisingly easy. It must mean they were more friend-like, after all.

"Sasuke could never like me…" frowned Sakura.

"What are you talking about! The teme obviously has a thing for you!"

"No, I mean…He wouldn't go after his best friend's ex."

Naruto pondered this for a moment. It was true. Sasuke would never intentionally do anything to jeopardize his friendships. "True…Unless, I let him know it is okay."

"You do that for me?!" Sakura's eyes were shining with hope and thankfulness.

"Of course! Gotta help out my best friend's girl!"

"I'm not his girl!"

"Yet."

They continued to talk for a while, more than they actually did in their relationship. IT was an easy conversation. When Sakura left, Naruto was happy that Sasuke and Sakura would end up together. _They make a cute couple._

**Better than you guys did.**

_Oh, you're back._

**I was never gone. So what are you gonna do now?**

_What do you mean?_

**Are you gonna tell Hinata about your love for her?**

_No._

**WHY NOT?!**

_I would be breaking her up with someone she really loves. I would rather see her happy while I am miserable even if it means seeing her with the Kakashi-teme._

**That's deep. Surprising for you.**

Naruto ignored his Inner's comment and proceed to go outside from the back door. Nobody knew that Naruto loved the back of the school. But, whenever Naruto was upset, one trip through the cherry blossom trees always cheered him up. Especially if the petals were falling down. The quiet sanctuary gave a sense of peace, which Naruto loved to drown himself in.

However, today it wasn't too quiet. Besides the sounds of thunder, showing the coming of a deadly storm, there were sounds of people arguing. Naruto was about to give the couple some well-deserved privacy when he recognized one voice saying something.

"It's _**NOT**_ working!! Your plan is _**FAILING**_!! _**He still LOVES her**_!"

 _Hinata?_ Naruto was confused? _What plan? Who is still in love with whom._

Usually, Naruto would respect Hinata's privacy but there were too many questions and he was curious. So he inched closer

"It _**IS**_ working Hinata-chan! Calm down! I can see it in his eyes, he doesn't want her! We just have to continue playing fake boyfriend and girlfriend for a while and they'll break up!"

 _Kakashi-teme? Fake boyfriend and girlfriend!? Hinata and Kakashi were faking it to break a couple up?!!?_ Naruto continued to listen, wanting to figure out who they wanted to break up.

"If he _**truly**_ didn't want her, Naruto would have broken up with Sakura _**already!**_ "

Naruto's heart stopped. _Hi-Hinata was trying to break Sakura and me up!? She was t-trying to break my heart!!??_

Naruto saw red. Anger, pain and betrayal overwhelmed him. Hinata, his childhood friend, did _**this**_ to _**him?!**_

Quietly, he stepped out so that they could see him. "Excuse me?" he said in a deadly tone as the lightning struck.

He watched Kakashi look up at him with surprise and panic all over his face. He watched as Hinata, his _**supposed**_ best friend, stiffen before turning around fearfully, to look at him.

He repeated what he said before louder just after the thunder, " _ **Excuse ME?!**_ "

Naruto saw, in slow motion, Hinata dropping her bag and bolt away.

Surprised that she would actually run, Naruto stood still until a drop of rain hit him on his nose, snapping him back into reality.

Furiously beyond belief, he too dropped his bag beside Hinata's and chased after her, demanding answers.


	11. Confrontation & Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

Oh my god! Why did he have to be there!!?? Why did he have to hear me?! Why, Why WHY!

Cutting through a children's park, Hinata ran as fast as she could, not daring to looking back, because she knew if she looked back that would be all he needed to catch her.

Hinata and Naruto are pretty even in speed, they both know this because of the numerous games of tag they would both play. Though Naruto has a lot more muscles, Hinata is lighter allowing her to gain the same speed. But, all Naruto would need to catch her is for she to look back, allowing her to falter in speed, giving him the few seconds to catch her. That or she would have to stumble.

Which is exactly what she did.

She lost her footing on grainy pebbles, making her stumbles but not fall. However, that was all Naruto need to catch up to her and grab her arm, deny any attempts at escape she could have made.

They both stood there, their lungs desperately trying to regain the oxygen it had lost. Naruto glaring a hole in the back of Hinata's head while she was too fearful to even look at him.

It didn't take a genius to figure out he was pissed at her. In fact, it seemed to Hinata, the chase didn't even diminish a little bit of anger but only succeed in tripling it. She could also tell by the way his grip increased every second, the longer the silence remained, the more furious he would be.

There were a few things Hinata couldn't take: the deaths of anybody she loved, unnecessary suffering or cruelty and Naruto being angry with her. It seems silly but she really loved him and he hardly ever got angry with her. The last time he did was when they were 5 and she spilt his ramen all over the floor. He was used to her father's angry, her friend's angry but definitely not Naruto's angry. Which is why she tried to do the first thing that came to her mind:

Run.

She tried to yank herself out of Naruto's grip, so she could flee the scene, but that only seemed to wake the sleeping lion.

He yanked her back to him, spun her around and crushed her into the pole holding up the swings. She arched her back and screamed in pain but he paid no heed and gripped her shoulders harder and said one word that stop all her struggles:

"Why?"

Her eyes widen in panic. His head was bent downwards, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. She couldn't even have moved her lips if she wanted to.

"Why?" Again no answer.

He snapped. "WHY DAMNIT!" He puller her away from the pole and shook her slightly. "WHY DID YOU PLAY ME?!"

Choosing to answer this time, Hinata spoke up, "I didn't play you!"

"LIAR!" he roared. "NOT ONLY DID YOU PLAY ME BUT YOU PLAYED THE ENTIRE SCHOOL POPULATION! YOU PLAYED ME LIKE A FOOL! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, AN IDIOT?!"

"No! It's just-"

He interrupted her again "NO BUTS! YOU EITHER DID OR DID NOT _**FAKE**_ BEING KAKASHI-TEME'S GIRLFRIEND! SO, WHICH IS IT? ARE YOU GOING TO FINALLY TELL THE TRUTH?!"

"It's just-"

"IT'S A YES OR NO QUESTION"

Hinata whimpered under pain. Not only the pain coming from pushing pushed into a pole and held in an iron-tight grip, but the emotional pain, that she is suffering under his anger and the pain she will see when she tells him her answer: "I did".

Hinata's heart ached as he let go of her so fast as if she had burnt him or she was poison. Every step away from her that he took only increased her pain.

"So, let's get this straight. You _**faked**_ being Kakashi's girlfriend to make me jealous so you could prove that I did not love Sakura _**but you**_ You changed the way you dressed, your attitude and you _**lied**_ , to do all of this." He spoke softly but with a pain filled and venomous tone. "Yes or no. There are no in betweens."

Tears made their way down Hinata's face, mixing in with the rain, as she viewed the situation. Naruto had found out and was pissed. Now, he can't even look at her or touch her. "Yes…" she choked out.

"I see." He chuckled lightly. "You know what's funny? Your plan worked. I was so in love with you that it should have been illegal and I wished it was, would have save me a lot of heartache," he spat before turning on his heel and marching away.

Hinata now filled with devastating sadness and slight hope because of his confession, was overwhelmed with panic as she watched Naruto walking away. "WAIT! Naruto-kun! I-"

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ He roared as he turned him self around. _**"Shut up!"**_ His shout and eyes filled with anger and another emotion she did not want to identify brought her to her knees. _**"You have LOST ALL RIGHTS to call me THAT!! I am NOT your Naruto-kun. From now on, you will refer to me as Uzumaki-san!"**_ He turned away again, throwing one last comment, which would change the lives of both Hinata and Naruto forever.

"… _ **I**_ _ **hate**_ _ **you Hyuuga-san…**_ "

Hinata could only stare in a panic-induced shock as the love of her life walked away. Walked away from their life long friendship, walked away from their powerful love, walked away from her and her life.

She continued to stare, hoping that either the feeling would return to her so she could chase him back or that he would turn around and smile her favourite foxy smile and declare he was only joking.

"Turn around." She whispered, as Naruto got even smaller. "Turn around…turn around and come back to me please…" she whispered brokenly. She knew the minute Naruto would disappear from her sight, that he would disappear from her forever, and forever was too long for Hinata to bear.

But alas, Fate seemed not to have any pity on her today, because the next second Naruto disappeared.

"No…NO!" she screamed, finally waking from her shock and pushed herself up to give chase to her beloved only to fall down as searing pain erupted from her ankle.

She looked down at a swollen ankle and realized miserably, she won't be able to move for a while. Heaven seemed to share her pain because the rain came down harder and the winds blew harsher.

But Hinata was unaffected as the cold seeped through to her very being. All she could hear was his last words " _ **…I**_ _ **hate**_ _ **you Hyuuga-san…**_ " which was said with absolute disgust. Her previously furiously beating heart seemed to slow as the realization hit her again and again.

The last thing Hinata said was a whisper filled with pain and love before she was fell to the darkness.

"…Naruto-kun…"

* * *

 

 _I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! Damnit! I HATE HER!!_ Naruto viciously scrubbed at his hair and his chest, almost causing her skin to turn pink with the irritation.

Naruto had run home once Hinata couldn't see him anymore. He never ran so hard in his entire life. He still had so much energy from his anger. After coming home, he went to his basement where there was a workout room, and took out his frustrations on the punching bag, mumbling his mantra with every attack. _I hate her._

Naruto sighed as he let the water wash away the suds and reduced his rage. _How could she do this to me?_ He stood there leaning on the tiled wall until the water had turned cold.

With a heavy heart, Naruto stopped the water and grabbed his towel and scrubbed the moisture out of his head before wrapping it around his waist.

He changed into his blank sweatpants and a white long sleeve shirt before stepping into his room.

 _Damn, I'm going to have to change the room. It reminds my too much of her._ It was true; at almost every corner was either something Hinata had given him, a picture of Hinata, or something Hinata liked. _SHIT! I'll practically have to throw everything away!_

As Naruto was just about to grab his trashcan, he heard the front door slam out and his name being called.

" _ **NARUTO!**_ NARUTO GET DOWN HERE _**NOW!**_ "

"What did I do?" whispered Naruto to himself as he leaped down the stairs to meet his father.

Minato Namikaze was president of world famous Hokage industries. He was one of the richest people in the countries and declared one of the sexiest men alive by almost every magazine. He was also the father of one Uzumaki Naruto. If you are wondering about the reason for the different last names, Minato decided he didn't want his child to grow up spoilt and in the eye of the public. So he gave his son his mother's maiden name, so he would be connected in a way to the mother he never knew. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze died after complications in childbirth, which distressed Minato greatly. His own joy was his son, who though took after him in the looks department, had his mother's personality.

"What's wrong Otou-san?" asked Naruto as his watched his father acted in a panicked state.

"We are going to the hospital _**now!**_ Hurry up! We can't waste a moment!" Minato yelled at his confused son, before mumbling to himself, "poor child."

"Huh? Why?! Dad! What's wrong?!"

Minato stared harshly at his son, hoping he would get the message and just drop it. He really didn't want to be the one to tell him what had happened, but now it looks like he would have to because his son was staring stubbornly at him, refusing to move.

Minato sighed in defeat before throwing Naruto's coat and shoes at him. "Hinata is in the hospital." Minato paused slightly letting it sink into his son's head. When he saw Naruto's eyes widen, he continued. "She was found passed out in the rain and is in a critical condition."

"…What?…" breathed out Naruto, who clutched at his chest as pain erupted.

Minato walked forward and placed his hand Naruto's shoulder, hoping what he would say next wouldn't destroy his son. "Naruto…they are afraid…She might not make it."


	12. Misery & Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

Naruto's stomach turned again yet nothing was coming out. Everything that he had already in his stomach was already in the toilet. Flushing the toilet, he leaned on the wall opposite to the toilet, panting wildly, trying desperately to control the tears.

" _ **Neji! NEJI! WHERE IS SHE?!" shouted Minato the moment he saw him. Naruto and him were racing up the stairs towards Hinata's room.**_

" _ **I told her to stay home. She was already sick but she didn't want to miss any classes. I begged her. She didn't listen to me. I really did. I even told her about the rain that it might come…she must have forgotten it…I should have protected her better…Hinata…"**_

Naruto let loose another choked sob before diving back to the toilet, coughing up blood, as the images kept replaying in his head.

_**Hanabi was on her knees crying while Minato cradled her to comfort her. Neji stood starring vacantly at his cousin's door, murmuring every second. It seems he had gone slightly hysteric.** _

_**"What's happened to onee-chan?!" cried Hanabi as she saw the attending doctor come out of Hinata's room. "She is going to be alright?! ANSWER ME!"** _

_Oh god…not her…_

_**"We've managed to stabilize her but…" the doctor faltered.** _

" _ **What is it?" Asked Minato in the calmest voice he could muster.**_

" _ **She has gone into a comatose state."**_

… _Anybody but her…_

_**"W-what?" Minato shocked was mirrored on everybody's face.** _

" _ **It seems she has gone through so much emotional and physical pain that her mind shut herself down to avoid any further pain…I don't know when she will come out of it…if at all…"**_

_…She doesn't deserve this…_

_**"Physical pain?" asked Neji. The doctor motioned to follow with his head. Leading them into the room, he got the nurses there to turn Hinata on the side.** _

_**He lifted up her shirt and Naruto's heart stopped.** _

_…I don't deserve her…_

_ **Bruises in purple, blue and black covered her back. "There are multiple bruises on her back consistent with our guess that she was knocked around by the wind. She was found in the playground, right?" Neji nodded. "She was probably knocked against a slide or something. There seems to be no reason that she was hurt purposely…"** _

_…I did that to her…I hurt her…_

_ **She looked so peaceful, sleeping there. So beautiful…** _

Naruto threw up a little more blood.

* * *

 

Minato paced nervously around in the kitchen. He was worried about Naruto. When he had told him about Hinata's condition, Naruto looked as if he had died. When they were in Hinata's room after the doctor and nurses left, everyone had shed a few tears. Whether out-right bawling like Hanabi, silent tears like Neji or the 'I-have-something-in-my-eyes' excuse tears like Minato. Everyone had cried a little. Everyone…

…Except Naruto.

Minato hoped no father would see his own son look the way Naruto did.

He stood there like a zombie, watching the rise and fall of Hinata's chest. He looked so broken and confused. It looked like he wanted to cradle Hinata and cry but at the same time there seemed to be something holding him back.

It looked like Naruto's whole world had collapsed.

Minato's sensitive ears picked up slow footsteps. He quickly turned around and started making something to drink for him and his son. "Naruto, would you like ramen for dinner?" Minato called over his shoulder.

"No thanks."

 _ **Crash!**_ The mug that Minato was holding had slipped from his fingers. _Shit this must be more serious than I imagined!_

He turned around slowly. Taking in the site before him, Minato's jaw slacked and his eyes widened.

The only thing that was keeping Naruto up was his iron-tight grip and the counter. Otherwise it seemed as if he could be blown over by wind. Naruto was a mess and he looked so weak. He was breathing deeply, his dulled blue eyes fixed at the broken mug pieces. Minato's eyes narrowed on his son's lips, which were now covered in blood that was coughed up.

Quickly turning around to make some herbal tea and other home made remedies, Minato shooed Naruto into the family where he wobbled and buckled into the couch. Minato returned swiftly and practically had to shove down the medicine into the refusing Naruto's mouth.

"Now Naruto," spoke Minato seeing as the last drop of herbal tea was drank. "What happened?"

"You saw what happened. You saw what happened to…her"

"Ahhh!" Minato smiled knowingly. "You must have finally realized that you loved her."

Naruto snapped his head to the side and looked dumbstruck at his father.

Minato's smile falter. "You didn't know?"

"I-I know but…but how do you know!?!"

Minato rolled his eyes. "Come on! It was obvious to everyone but you two. Well, Hinata noticed faster than you did."

Naruto involuntarily flinched at her name, his eyes becoming pain-filled again.

A frown crept onto his father's face. Minato turned himself to face his son directly. "Naruto. There is something you are hiding from me. There is more to this. And it's eating you alive."

Naruto pursed his lips and remained silent.

"Naruto," Minato said in a warning tone. "I don't like secrets and do not bother lying, I can read you like a book."

Naruto chewed on his lip.

"I won't get mad or disappointed. I won't punish you." _Because you've punished yourself enough._

The silence was overbearing as Minato continued to stare his son down. It was finally broken:

"…I did that to her".

"Huh?" Whatever Minato was expecting it was not this. "Start from the beginning. The very beginning."

Naruto took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago, near my locker. I finally got Sakura to become my girlfriend. I was so happy, I accepted immediately and we kissed."

 _Uh oh!_ Minato's eyebrow rose knowing 'we kissed' meant 'we made out'. It was also curious to see his son's tone filled with regret. He kept silent waiting for Naruto to continue.

"That same day I met Hinata's boyfriend."

 _Oh I see._ Minato nodded his head in understanding and to motion his son to continue.

"I didn't like him at all. I wanted to punch him, kick him, anything to hurt him. They had just started seeing each other today as well. It also hurt to think that Hinata kept her crush on Kakashi, the boyfriend, secret."

 _Are you sure that's what made you feel hurt?_ "Continue."

"I wanted her to break up with him immediately. I thought he was just using her because Hinata had changed her looks, and wore …figure-hugging clothing. I didn't want to see her get hurt but nobody sided with me."

 _I am not going to like the ending of this, am I?_ "Go on"

"We hung out still but everything was different. We danced one time and I never wanted to let her go. She calmed me from anger by just calling me by my name. I realized…I-I love her."

 _FINALLY! He's so dense! He gets that from his mother._ "But the problem was you both were in relationships with other people."

"Yeah. I didn't know how to break it off with Sakura and I didn't want to tell Hinata of my new feelings because she was so happy with Kakashi and I was scared of losing her friendship."

"That's understandable." Minato smiled softly, trying to calm the now slightly shaking boy.

"Today, me and Sakura broke up, we both knew it was going down hill. She has a thing for Sasuke and me for Hinata. I was happy at least to be away from a relationship that would never be going anywhere. Until…until I heard them."

Minato's crunched his eyebrows. "Heard who?"

"Hinata and Kakashi. They were arguing. She was freaking out." Minato noticed that Naruto's sad tone was getting filled with anger and hurt. "Apparently, they were faking it. The whole relationship was a hoax to get me and Sakura to break up. I was soo angry that when I showed myself Hinata fled. I chased her…I caught her, and pushed her roughly into the slide. I began yelling at her. I couldn't stand her voice. I broke off our friendship and left her in the rain."

Minato mentally groaned. _Naruto, you baka!_ Sighing, Minato spoke, "well, I can't blame her."

Naruto gave a startled face for a response. "Huh?"

Minato sighed. _Why did life have to be so complicated when it could be so simple?_ "The both of you have been friends for so long, since childbirth. I guess you guys never really noticed when you fell for each other."

"Huh! NO! I only started loving Hinata the past few weeks-!"

"No Naruto. You only noticed that you were in love with Hinata a few weeks ago."

"But-!"

"Who did you spend every waking minute with? _**Hinata.**_ Who did you go to for comfort? _**Hinata.**_ Who did you get to hold you whenever you were sad? _**Hinata.**_ Who is the one person that you rarely get angry at? ** _Hinata._** "

Naruto's eyes widen.

"That's why after a few moments in Hinata's arms you would bounce up after being rejected Sakura. You **_never loved_** Sakura. You _**admired**_ her because she had the popularity that you wanted. But that's all. Hinata probably figured out faster that she loved you back she would blush more noticeably. And believe me, she's loved you **_for so long!_** So, I can't blame her so trying to make you jealous. She must have been in pain seeing the person she loves chase after a girl who never looked twice. I also guessing that she saw when Sakura and you finally became an item and celebrated it in the halls. Hyuugas are early risers, right?"

Naruto thought back. "…Yeah…we would hang out before going to English…oh god!" Shock and despair crept into his voice.

"See, the problem with the Namikazes, is that we are stubborn and determined. Once we set our mind to something, we go after it with a vengeance. Even if, we do not understand that is what we do not need or want. You have been dead set on getting Sakura that you never looked twice beside you to see Hinata. This is probably something Hinata knew. She probably even wanted to just let you be with Sakura while she stayed miserable because _**she was that much in love with you**_. Kakashi and Hinata probably got together to make you **_understand_** that you were not in love with Sakura but with Hinata. Because one of the few things men understand really well is jealous. So I can't blame her…and I can't blame you…Even though you did some things that I wouldn't recommend, you lost control with your rage…so don't beat yourself up because Hinata wouldn't want it."

Naruto's eyes watered yet he let none escape. "B-but! It's my fault! I'm the reason she is lying there miserable! I-I HURT HER!"

Naruto's body shock violently as he struggled keeping the tears at bay. Minato gently pulled Naruto to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Patting his head, he whispered softly in Naruto's ear, "let them out."

A miserable, pain filled, animalistic wail erupted from Naruto.

* * *

 

His footsteps were soft and quick. He placed an expansive, beautiful bouquet of flowers in the vase before going to the window the let the sunlight in.

His trembling hand picked up hers with infinite care and kissed the palm then the fingers. He lowered the hand back down onto the bed yet refused to let go completely as he continued to rub soft circles.

" _ **Sorry.**_ I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for ignoring you while I chased after girls I never really liked in the first place. I am sorry for putting you through so much pain. I am sorry for being so dense always. I am sorry for not realizing sooner that I loved you completely and wholly. I am sorry for not realizing that your presence to me is _**oxygen**_. I am sorry for not realizing that I _**crave**_ your smile and laughter. I am sorry for not realizing your eyes was the _**gate to my soul**_. I am not sorry for not realizing that I loved you sooner. _**I'll always love you, even if you never will have me**_. I'll understand if you can no longer love, trust or even look at me. I'll always watch and protect you though from the harm that I should have instead of causing you pain. But…if you do have me back, I will **_never hurt_** you. I'll _**always love**_ you. _**That my love is a promise of eternity."**_

Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek before allowing himself to become comfortable on the chair so that he could watch her sleep.

**_"I'll wait for you. No matter how long."_ **


	13. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick.

The hospital was silent due to the lack of patients and visitors. Inoue Orihime sighed as she looked up at the clock. _30 seconds._

Orihime was a new nurse at the hospital. She had orange hair and a curvy body. Her patients were mostly people in deep sleep or people who couldn't be cured. Even though Orihime hated meeting people who would either might never wake up or she would grow fond of someone who is dying because it hurts to see cases like that. But she was good at her job. She has a weird ability, she can make the comatose people wake up and the dying people live. But those cases were small, larger than normal but still small. There were still people dying and lying motionless but the dying patients enjoyed their last moments because of Orihime's gentle personality.

_10 seconds…_

There were some moments that really did warm her heart, like someone waking up to a loved one's arms or someone walking out alive. But between those moments was a great amount of time. There was only 1 moment that she could count on daily to occur, during the past week.

_Which should be arrive in 5 seconds…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

DING! _Right on time as usual._

Orihime smiled as a boy about 10 years younger than her walked out of the elevator. He was wearing cargo pants and an orange shirt with a ramen bowl on the front. He calmly gave her a cappuccino, signed in with his usual information before walking towards room 767 with a beautiful bouquet of flowers; variegated tulip, pear blossom, orange blossom, lily-of-the-valley, mauve lilac, hibiscus, white heather, daisy, red chrysanthemum, cedar leaf, white carnation, purple hyacinth, white camellia, and a white and pink rose. Orihime smiled knowing that there was probably a great deal of history in those flowers.

That patient in particular got plenty of visitors daily but it was only this visitor that you can actually set your watch according to. Everyday at 3:10 pm, he would arrive with a cappuccino for Orihime (as a thanks, she guessed, for taking such good care of the patient) and the same beautiful bouquet of flowers and he would leave only at the end of visiting hours at 10:00 pm.

Nurse Inoue smiled at his retreating form before peering down to look at the same thing that he wrote everyday in the visiting log:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Patient's Room Number and Name: Rm 767, Hinata Hyuuga

Reason for Visit: Waiting for my love to wake up.

* * *

 

Naruto sighed tiredly as he closed his math textbook, giving up his homework. _Stupid teacher had to give us practically the whole bloody textbook for homework!_

Stretching shortly, he laced his finger with Hinata's unresponsive fingers. Hinata has been in a comatose state for a little more than a week. And Naruto has been there, waiting for her to wake up. He wasn't as worried as he was before. Apparently, Hinata would be able to wake up at anytime due to the fact that her wounds were healed completely and her comatose state was the type not to last very long. This news cheered up Hinata and Naruto's families.

Naruto leaned his head against their laced fingers as he watched the repetitive rise and fall of her chest. The only sign to him that she was actually alive.

Tears stung Naruto's eyes. He didn't have the slightly clue how apologize to Hinata when she woke up. He knew as soon as she was awake, she would be scared out of her mind of him. And he couldn't blame her; he was the reason she was in this condition.

"… _ **I hate you Hyuuga-san…** _ "

"Kuso!" Naruto couldn't believe he actually said that to her! Not only did he cause this situation, he _**abandoned**_ her! He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears that were threatening to fall. _Mourning the past won't help! I just have to make sure that her future is wonderful…even if I am not in it…_

Naruto's head turned as he heard heavy footsteps coming down the halls. The floor Hinata was located didn't get too many visitors because almost all the patients were long-term patients with comas. Majority of visitors were Hinata's.

 _Hmmm…could be Sasuke or Neji. Or maybe Hinata's father finally got out of the business meeting!_ Hinata's father, Hiashi, was not able to get out his business meeting when he found out Hinata's condition. But, he called Naruto at exactly 10:30 pm, the time Naruto got back from the hospital, every day to find out about her condition and if there was any improvements.

However the face that appeared at the door, with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, was a face Naruto wasn't ready to meet.

"Yo…Naruto…"

"Hey, Kakashi-teme."

Kakashi walked in a set his pear blossoms in an empty vase besides Naruto's. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a simple black shirt. He smiled slightly at Hinata's still form before sitting down in the chair opposite to Naruto where he finally acknowledges Naruto's following eyes.

Resentment flowed out of Naruto, as he was unable to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "So you're finally here to visit your _**girlfriend**_?"

Kakashi matched his tone effortlessly. "Here to stop your guilt Naruto, or just to finish the job?"

Naruto flinched and stood up to yell back angrily at Kakashi but he was interrupted.

"Gomen."

Naruto's eyes filled with shock. "N-nani?"

"Gomen, I didn't come here to yell and argue with you, Naruto, but to rather explain my reasons, my _**true reasons.**_ " (A/N: Man! This would have been an awesome place to end this chapter! Wicked cliffhanger!)

Naruto sat down slowly, his curious eyes not leaving Kakashi, as if in fear that he would disappear instantly.

Kakashi sighed and looked softly at Hinata. "Do you remember the day you and Sakura got together?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me about it."

"But I thou-"

Kakashi interrupted him. "I am, but it starts with your story too!"

"Well, I was at my locker earlier morning when I spotted Sakura, so I yelled her a good morning to which she also replied. To make a long story short, she asked me out, I agreed and we made out in the hallway." Naruto finished uncomfortably.

"That day when that happened had started out very normally for me. Woke up, went to school, bought a coke and walked around. Until I turned the corner and someone ran into me. I dropped my coke accidentally on the person too but my attention was on the girl who ran into me. She was shaking in her baggy clothes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. She was trying to apologize but she ended up fainting on me. So I took her to the nurse's. I was curious about her. She was beautiful yet she hid it under her clothes. Her eyes held innocence yet underneath it was sadness. She was an enigma," Kakashi said softly as he brushed Hinata's bangs from her face. "When she woke up, we started talking and she told me how her childhood best friend finally got the girl he wanted and how she had watched the boy she loves kiss another person."

Naruto winced and looked away guiltily.

"Hinata was content to pretend that she was happy for you. Stay silent and miserable for the sake of _**your**_ happiness. But I wasn't. So, that's when I came up with that plan. See, I didn't believe that you actually would love Sakura when Hinata was always by your side. There is nothing wrong with Sakura but the love Hinata has for you is rare and should be treasured. Plus, I had doubted that you ever _**saw**_ Hinata. If the plan worked, then Hinata would get her love. But if it didn't, at least Hinata would have never spent the rest of her life wondering 'what if'?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "So, you helped Hinata so that she wouldn't regret not doing anything?"

Kakashi sighed. "No. I wanted to help you and Hinata because you guys reminded me of my best friend and myself."

Naruto's eyes held confusion so Kakashi continued. "Her name was Rin and she was my best friend. The same way, Hinata is yours. And just like Hinata, she realized that she was in love with me."

Naruto asked, "where is she?"

Kakashi ignored him and continued. "But, I was too much of an idiot to realize it and more of an idiot not to notice that I was in love with her too. I continued to date other women. When I finally realized that I loved her…it was too late." Kakashi hesitated slightly. "She was dying of acute leukemia. They didn't find it in time so they weren't able to cure it. We only had 6 months together."

Naruto faltered, he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Kakashi-senpai."

"Don't be. I married her and those 6 months was the best time of my life. Plus, she isn't dead to me. She lives on; in my dreams, heart and memories."

Naruto looked a little confused. "How old were you? Is getting married that young, even allowed?"

"We were 16 and our parents gave us the approval so the government married us."

"So that's why you came to our school the second last year!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was after Rin had died, so I didn't really want to stay there. It was too painful."

Naruto nodded, a sign that he understood and that he wanted Kakashi to continue.

Kakashi smiled and looked up at Naruto's curious face. "I helped Hinata because she reminded me of Rin. I know Rin would have like Hinata and I know she would have been happy that I tried to help you."

Naruto gulped and nodded. He took a deep breath, hoping his next question wouldn't offend Kakashi. He just had to know its answer. "Kakashi-senpai?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did-…do you see Hinata as more than a friend?"

Kakashi laughed, "Baka! I am not an idiot enough to actually fall for someone who is already in love with someone else! I only see Hinata as a sister. One of the reasons, we never kissed, except on the cheek."

"You guys never kissed?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"It seems she was saving that for someone else," Kakashi smirked arrogantly.

Naruto blushed, pulling a 'Hinata'.

* * *

 

A few days had passed. Naruto continued his usual routine. School, flower shop, café, Hinata, home. He was waiting patiently in the elevator, waiting it to come up to Hinata's floor. In his hands, were his usual items; Hinata's bouquet and Nurse Orihime's cappuccino. When the elevator came it a rest, Naruto was not expecting to see Orihime standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Uhh…are you okay? You look like you won the lottery."

"No, but you did!"

"Really?! YAY! …wait, I'm still underage. Orihime, are you sure you're okay."

Naruto was a little worried about Orihime. She had a grin that stretched half her face, her hands were clasped to her heart and she was bouncing slightly on the spot.

Orihime waved off Naruto's concern. "Just go see your sleeping beauty…" Naruto couldn't hear the rest of it because they were in mumbles.

Naruto just gave her a confused and slightly frightened look before walking off to see Hinata.

_Man! Orihime was acting ULTRA weird today…why did she talk about the lottery and Hinata?! I think she was dropped on her head too much when she was a baby…_

**You are still such an idiot.**

_Huh? Oh, it's you._

**Wow! What a greeting! Anyways, think about what Orihime was saying...!**

_The lottery and Hinata a.k.a. sleeping beauty...?_

**SHE MEANS TODAY IS YOUR LUCKY DAY, HINATA IS AWAKE!!!**

_Huh? How did you get that from lottery and Hinata?_

**I'm just smarter than you. I have women's intuition!**

… _I hope no one finds out I have such a weird Inner…_

**FOCUS! HINATA IS AWAKE!**

Naruto's eyes widen and he wiped his head back to Orihime. "Is-Is-IS SHE ??!!"

Orihime squealed, "YEAH!"

Naruto's heart was pounding as he dashed to Hinata's room, messing up his bouquet in the process. Sliding into her room, Naruto's heart got caught in her throat. Hinata was starring at him as if in a trance.

"…Hinata…"

That seemed to wake her, as she flinched, brought her legs up, and wrapped her arms around them. Her lavender eyes, that Naruto was dying to see, were starring her knees. She was pale and thinner than normal. Her lips were still smooth, probably because Naruto would put lip balm on her lips everyday. Sasuke had jokingly said it so they could make out as soon as she woke up. Sakura had cuffed him on the back of the head for that comment.

She looked so tiny and fragile yet gorgeous. As she were a glass figurine.

Naruto came closer, stepping on one of the flowers that he had brought for her.

His heart broke, as she flinched again. This time, her eyes were tearing up and she was shaking.

Even though, Naruto expected this response from her, it still hurt to see it. She was so scared of him. So hurt by him. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her.

Which is what he did.

As quick as a flash, he appeared by her side and wrapped her in his arms. He heard her gasp and try to weakly pry herself from him, shaking even more.

Her voice was scratchy from no use. "Uzumaki-san, wha-"

"Don't!" Hinata still as Naruto tighten his hold. "Don't say that Hinata."

"I don't understand Uzumaki-san."

"Don't call me Uzumaki." Naruto started shaking slightly.

"But-!"

"Gomen." The tears that Naruto was trying to stop were flowing out. "I'm sorry Hinata! I was so stupid. I kept chasing after someone I never really wanted or needed, when the person I should have cherished was always right beside me. And when I should have hugged and kissed you, I pushed you away!" Naruto tightened his grip causing Hinata to gasp slightly. "…I hurt you, I put you here! I know I don't deserve you but I still want you. But I would understand if you never want to see or talk to me ever again. But you should know, that I…I love you! I love you so much. I'll understand though if you-"

Naruto stopped when Hinata pulled out of his grip. He hung his head in understanding and was getting up to leave when two slender arms pulled him down and soft lips were sealed over his.

 _I hope that this isn't a goodbye kiss…_ Naruto gently responded back though every cell in his body was begging him to deepen the innocent kiss.

Hinata pulled back, her eyes half open and a slightly blush decorating her pale face. "You talk too much Naruto," she whispered huskily and Naruto barely had time to grin before he was back down for a second kiss.

* * *

 

"I'm glad you finally had it Hiashi. It took you long enough!"

"Shut up Minato! You know I would have been here in a heartbeat if my boss wasn't such a monkey's ass!"

"Monkey's ass?"

"You know what I mean!"

Minato laughed and clapped his best friend on the back as they rode the elevator to the floor Hinata was in. Hiashi was finally dismissed from his work and he took the next plane home where Minato was waiting for him. Together they then drove to the hospital at 9:00pm.

When the elevator doors opened, their eyes widen slightly in shock. In front of them was a coffee stained floor with trampled flowers spilled randomly across. At the front desk, there was a nurse with a faraway look. She kept sighing and occasionally, she would squeal like a little child.

"Please tell me that the hospital isn't always like this!" whispered Hiashi to an equaled dumbfounded Minato.

They carefully avoid the mess as they made their way to the sign in sheet before going to Hinata's room.

Hiashi's eyes widen again. "What the-?!"

This sight was shocking as well but brought a warm feeling to both father's hearts.

Hinata laid asleep, her head snuggled up to Naruto's chest, with one arm wrapped around his middle. Naruto had wrapped his arms around her, even one leg slightly, protectively as if even in his sleep, he wouldn't allow anything to harm her.

At the sound of a sniff, Hiashi turned his head to see Minato rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just such a happy day!" Minato wailed dramatically before flinging one arm around Hiashi and pulling him in. "WE ARE GONNA BE FAMILY!"

Hiashi's jaw dropped. _Oh crap_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Variegated Tulip: Beautiful Eyes  
> Pear Blossom: Health and Hope  
> Orange Blossom: Your purity equals your loveliness, innocence, eternal love  
> Lily-of-the-Valley: Purity and Humility, Sweetness  
> Mauve Lilac: Do you still love me?  
> Hibiscus: Delicate Beauty  
> Heliotrope: Devotion, Eternal Love  
> White Heather: Protection from Danger  
> Daisy: Gentleness, Innocent, Loyal Love  
> Red Chrysanthemum: I love you  
> Cedar Leaf: I live for thee  
> White Carnation: Pure Love, Sweet Love, Innocence  
> Purple Hyacinth: I am sorry, please forgive me, sorrow  
> White & Pink Rose: I love you still and always will  
> White Camellia: You're adorable


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto

Sounds of laughter and panting were carried through the wind, ruffling the lush green grass at the same time. The stars twinkled downwards to light a path for the two running figures. The cherry blossom tree swayed lightly as if welcoming the approaching two. The larger figure pulled the smaller one towards him and the bench and they collapsed into a pile of giggles and chuckles.

"Naruto-kun! We shouldn't have done that! That was your birthday party!"

Naruto pouted. "Demo Hinnnaa-chann! It was boring!" He dragged out. "You guys didn't need to surprise me with all of that. Everyone I had knew or even come across was there! All I needed was you." Naruto whispered as he dragged his beautiful girlfriend into his embrace, burying his head into the crook of her neck where he inhaled her exotic lavender scent. She was wearing a cotton dark blue kimono like dress. It was so soft on her already smooth and creamy skin that Naruto couldn't help wanting her constantly in his arms that night. To add to be simple beauty that Hinata was, were a pair of silver flat that matched with her heart-shaped necklace and small hoops. All in all, she was all he could see that night.

Hinata could only blush at her boyfriend's words. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, T-Tou-chan and I worked really hard at this party! We could have stayed a little longer! This after all was your first surprise birthday party and it was your 18th birthday!" Hinata still had a hard time calling Naruto's dad 'Tou-chan'. Minato insisted it after seeing them in the hospital bed much to the annoyance of Hinata's own father. "Besides, you look so handsome today Naruto-kun!"

It was true. He was wearing some black dress pants with a pale blue dress shirt with thin orange vertical stripes. Instead of spiking his hair, he let his slightly longer hair fall into his eyes making him look sexy enough to stun others. To complete the look was his watch, his usual fox necklace and a new bracelet. It was a silver chain except for a rectangle where it was engraved on "Hinata". Naruto wanted to tattoo himself with her name but Hinata managed to convince to only get this bracelet.

When Hinata first saw Naruto at the beginning of their date, she blushed heavily and couldn't help smiling. That wasn't to say Naruto didn't have a small blush on his on cheeks as well as a slacked jaw.

Hinata did everything the plan said to. She invited him to a fancy restaurant, so that way he would have to wear something nice, for his birthday. There, they spend a romantic candle-lit dinner filled with….ramen.

Afterwards, Hinata asked him to accompany her on a romantic walk, disguising the fact she was taking him to his surprise party. The first hour or two was fun for him, she could tell. Hinata could tell because he mingled with everyone. He joked, laughed, chatted and danced like crazy. But, after the cutting of the cake, Hinata saw him getting bored. Especially now that someone (cough KIBA cough) sneaked in booze and everyone, including the adults, got hammered.

So when she was at the snake table, he grabbed her and dashed out the door before anyone noticed.

"The party was winded down anyways Hina. You and I both know it," he whispered softly into her ear and her stroked her hair and back. He pulled her closer to him as if he couldn't get enough of her.

"You still haven't opened your presents," she retorted back teasingly. Hinata knew exactly how much Naruto loved his presents. That was the part he looked forwarded to the most when they were children. At one point, he chased away the guests so he could find out what he got.

"It doesn't matter. I know what I want isn't in there."

Hinata froze, slightly panicked. "Are you sure?! You haven't even checked, have you?!" Hinata had worked hard at his gift. She had bought him an iPod Touch and filled it will all the music he like, pictures of his friends and him and videos of his favourite animes and movies. She was soo sure that he would love it, hearing him outright dislike it without seeing it, hurt her somewhat.

"I'm sure". He turned a lazy eye and gave her a small smirk. "I do know what I want."

Hinata buried her head into his chest momentarily, to hid her blush. He looked so smoking hot when he smirked lazily at her! "Well, what do you want?" She asked delicately when peering up into his face.

He leaned away slightly to look at her more. "2 things. First I want the women that I love to sing me a song in that sexy little voice that I have never heard!"

It was ridiculous but he was the only one who had not yet heard her sing. Even his father heard her singing. That really pissed Naruto off, especially when his father bragged constantly about the angelic voice. Even Jiraiya-sensei heard it once!

**Maybe she's saving the best for last?**

Naruto and his inner have been getting along much more. They still have the occasional banter and his inner has saved him from swallowing his tongue in front of someone.

Hinata was a little shocked. But she agreed regardless. Standing up, she walked around to the back of the bench where she leaned on it. She already knew what song she was going to sing and knew that it would require a lot from her.

Quick to follow her, Naruto leaped up and sat on the back of the bench, wrapping his arms around her. He just couldn't help himself. After almost losing her mentally, emotionally and physically, Naruto was frightening of the possibility of losing her.

"You won't laugh?" She asked nervously.

"Never. Even if you screech like a banshee or sing like a butterfly, I will always adore and love you."

With that she nodded and cleared her throat, readying herself.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me._

Her voice was truly like an angel's and she sang with so much emotion, tears were threatening to spring from Naruto's eyes. He tighten his hold and her before burying his head into her hair and softly kissing her neck to show his approval.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your lov,e I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave mean_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me._

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

Naruto watched her smile through her singing. Her arms wrapped around his own arms and she leaned confidently into his embrace. She was swaying back and forth to the beat of the song with her eyes softly closed. She threw back her head to reach those high and powerful notes, exposing her slender neck to Naruto's adoring lips.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me._

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me._

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me._

Hinata finished her singing by turning in her embrace, and tangling her one of her hands in his blond locks before opening her eyes and starring lovingly back into his blue eyes. Naruto's heart constricted in his chest with over whelming emotion. He gently tipped her back before capturing her lips.

Hinata loved Naruto's kisses because they were like a doorway to what he was feeling. His playful, mischievous kisses were given when he was in a happy, teasing mood. He would kiss her delicately or as if she were a glass figurine when he was scared, especially when he was reminded of her stay in the hospital. When his kisses were rough, demanding as if he couldn't get enough of her was when he was crazy in lust, or fearful that she would one day realize that she could do better (which she knew would never happen) and he was trying to memorize everything about her. But, out of all those kisses, her favourite would have to be the one she was receiving right now. It was rare but amazing. It was indescribable but the best way to try to describe was as if he was trying to give her a lifetime amount of love in one kiss. It was filled with the promise of everything a little girl dreams about it. Hinata felt like she was soaring when he kissed her like this.

Pulling away, he rested his forehead on hers, watching her regain her breath and control the blush that was warming her cheeks. His own arm that was surrounding her had pulled her as close as possible to him, while his other hand was digging into his pocket.

"Hina-chan, marry me please."

Her eyes that were resting on the ground, snapped up to his face in shock before falling down to the item in his hands. It was a simple gold band with three stones. It had a larger diamond in the middle with two small lavender tinted stones. There was a small inscription inside which Hinata had to squint to see.

"Best friends madly in love?" She whispered, almost afraid to break the silence that had encased them.

"Yup, because that's what we are," Naruto said. He gulped slightly before continuing. "I know it's early Hinata but I don't mean we have to get married instantly. We can wait until we are ready for it. I'll wait a century. But…I want to know if you would share a life with me and I want others to know that you're my lady. I want you beside in the morning, in the night and the time in between. I-"

"Of course I'll be yours," whispered Hinata, with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I could live without you anyways." She laughed softly.

He gave her another gentle kiss as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Thank you."

She looked up questioningly at him. "For what?"

"For giving me what I wanted most for my birthday. For giving me, you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fanfic I've ever written. It's a little embarrassing but in my defense, I was very young! I keep it posted because I want to remember how far I've come.


End file.
